


The Contract

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Public Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 29,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Based on the prompt, " My God You are Huge" modern day AU Lallybroch Drums of Autumn.Claire's medical group is applying for a contract to provide care for the staff of Lallybroch distillery. Jamie goes undercover to check her people out.  But, who is checking out who?





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> "My God. You're huge." -- Drums of Autumn / Lallybroch / Modern Day AU

"You know how important this is. You must be at your best. Your people must be at their best. You can do this. We can." Claire Beauchamp gives herself a pep talk before heading out the door. Her small medical group was going for a contract to provide medical care, on-site, for the workers of Lallybroch Distillery. If they get it, Lambert Medical Group's financial worries will be over. If not, she might have to shut down the group and take a job under someone else. So, no pressure. Just enough to make her feel like her head is about to explode and tie her stomach in knots.

James Fraser dresses in the jeans and flannel shirt of his work crew instead of his suit and tie. He is going undercover today to personally check-out Lambert Medical Group. The health of his employees is to important to leave to chance.

"So ye will be Alex Mackenzie today and I am to greet the lass and her crew in your steed." Murtagh Fitzgibbon, his CEO and Godfather, confirms.

"Aye. Tell the lass I will be available later today and ye will be evaluating her group for me."

"Aye. I have heard good things about her group."

"As have I. But, will leave naught to chance."

"Miss Beauchamp. Welcome to Lallybroch." Murtagh greets her an hour later.

"Thank you Mr Fitzgibbon. We are very happy to be here. Will Mr Fraser be joining us soon?"

"He has been unexpectedly delayed. But, I ken what he is looking for and stand ready to evaluate ye in his place." She follows him to the warehouse that had been cleared of barrels and filled with tables and chairs. A makeshift clinic.

"It is temporary," Murtagh assures her," if ye get the contract, a permanent area will be established for yer needs."

"This will do quite nicely. Thank you. Give us ten minutes and you can bring in the first patients." He nods, bows, and leaves her and her crew to set up."

"Can you believe Mr Fraser, himself, wasn't here to greet us?" She mumbles to her best mate and best nurse Geillis Duncan.

"He is a busy man. And, Mr Fitzgibbon is his CEO. Keep the big picture in mind." 

"You are right. Thanks Gell."

"Initial impression?" Jamie asks Murtagh as they wait for her to set up.

"Neat, business focused, capable, adaptable. All around good first impression."

"Good."

They are ready in eight minutes. Geilles sets up triage and they start seeing the Lallybroch workers.

"So, how long have you had that cough?" Claire inquires of the businesse's barrister, Ned Gowan.

"A few weeks now. I thougjt it the change of weather. But, it is starting to keep me up at night."

"So, it is worse when you lay down?"

"A bit." She nods and listens to his chest and back. 

"I am afraid you have a case of asthma. A mild one. I will prescribe some inhaled steriods and a rescue inhaler. That should do the trick. No smoking. No strenuous activity. If you are no better in a few days, come see me or go to the hospital."

"Thank you Miss Beauchamp."

"My pleasure Mr Gowan."

"What can I do for you Mr Mackenzie?"

"Just a check-up. I've naught wrong with me but, figured a check-up canna hurt. With the company paying and all."

"It is better to catch problems early. Quite smart Mr Mackenzie."

"Alex. Ye can call me Alex Miss Beauchamp."

"Alex it is. I am Claire."

"Sorcha."

"What is that?"

"It means Light and is ye name in the Galiec."

"Oh. Well, please roll up your sleeve Alex, so I can get your blood pressure." He does, exposing muscles shaped by lifting barrels all day.

"My God. You are huge!" It is out of her mouth before she has time to think. She wishes she can call it back. Blushing fiercely, she continues," I mean, I will have to get the larger size cuff." She bends over her supply box, taken her time to go through it. She is mortified. She is here to get an important job, not to make inappropriate comments to her, please God, future patients.

Jamie has to hold in his laugh. He also must focus on the task at hand. He is to be evaluating her. Not flirting with her, no matter how much her whisky eyes pull him in.

"This should do." She places the cuff on his arm and pumps it up. Placing the stethoscope on his arm, she listens. "130/60. Perfect."

"Ye dinna use an automatic cuff, then?" He asks as she removes it from his arm.

"No. I have them. I just find I trust my ears more. Now, if you would prefer I check it with?"

"Nae Claire. Just curious." And quite impressed. He likes that she trusts herself over a machine.

"Okay. Now take off your shirt. I must listen to your chest and back." He does and she loses her breath. He is big, everywhere. Well, everywhere she can see. She wonders....No! She firmly cuts off that line of thought.

She warms the stethoscope before placing it on his massive chest. He notes that too. She closes her eyes, focused, as she listens to the healthy thump of his heart. His lumgs are just as healthy. She then kneels before him to listen to his stomach. 

She is trying to kill me," Jamie thinks as the lass kneels before him. He kens it is just to listen to his wame, part of her though exam. He ken'd it. His cock on the other hand.. He prays she can't feel what she is doing to him.


	2. The Exam Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire finishes her exam. He invites her to the barn.  
> A bit explicit.

She focuses on listening to what his stomach is telling her. A table to lay him out on would make it easier. When, she is confident, she wins the contract, she will have one. Until, well making do is her motto.

His stomach sounds healthy. She moves the stethoscope up a bit and catches his pulse again. She frowns. It is pounding. Much higher then last time. She looks up.

"Alex, are you feeling okay?"

"I am fine. Why?"

"Your pulse is higher." She stands back up. "Okay, let's check your eyes, ears, and throat."

"Ye really are through."

"Yes. As much as I can be in an open space." He then recalls that he is surrounded by his employees and hers. He can't help asking what else she would check if they had privacy. He tells himself it is part of her evaluation of her, and it partly is.

"Well, how old are you Alex?" He gives her a strange look," Some exams and tests depend on age."

"Oh. I am thirty." 

"No prostate exam then. I do recommend a yearly testicular exam though, for cancer. A full crown to feet exam for skin cancer." She says as she gets out the otoscope and prepares to check his ears.

"Sae, if we were alone, ye would have me naked and would touch my bullocks." He casually says and she almost drops the otoscope.

"Jesus H Roosevelt Christ," she mumbles. "No, I would do the exam with a RN present." She takes several deep breaths before inserting the tip in his ear and examing him. He is chuckling softly. "Be still please."

She finishes and grabs a tongue depresser. "Open up and say 'ahh." He does and she notes he still has his tonsils and they are healthy. Pulling it out, she breaks it and throws it away. "Eyes next." She tells him. He nods. She fears looking into the depths of his blue eyes. 

"Buck up Beauchamp." She scolds herself. "He is just a patient. The fact he has your knickers in a knot is your issue not his." 

She turns to him and shines the light into his eye. Optic nerve and cornea healthy. No sign of infection or glaucoma. She does the same with the other. Also healthy. Good. She lowers the light and goes to move away.

He reaches up and moves the hair that had fallen from her bun back behind her ear. She loses her breath at the trail of fire his touch leaves behind. "Ahh. You are very healthy Alex."

"That is good to know." She hears it in his voice also. Whatever was going on, it wasn't just her affected.

"Yes. I..."

"Will you come with me Claire? Ye can use a break and we have some fresh non-alcoholic cider. I can get ye some." She shouldn't. It was dangerous. Every nerve ending in her body was screaming that it was a very bad idea. But, she felt alive not just existing. So, she gets up, tells Geilles that she will be back in ten, and follows him out.

He leads her into the converted barn. The apple press is an old one but it makes the best cider. She breaths in the smell of hay, apples, and old leather. No one else is around.

"So, is this where you work, Alex?"

He smiles as he pours them each a cup. "I do a bit of everything around here." He hands her the cup, their hands touch, and time seems to stop. Every nerve in her body is alive, no longer screaming danger, they are now reminding her that she is a woman. She swallows hard and lifts the cup to her lips and takes a drink.

Her moan is involuntary. The cider tastes like Autumn, apples, bonfires, raked leaves, cool nights, sweaters, all in that first taste.

"Told ye." 

"It is the best I have ever had."

"It is the auld press. Each apple is selected for it's firmness and sweetness." Her moves closer. Her back hits the barn wall behind her. "And, then we slowly press and grind all the sweet juices out of them." He takes the cup from her, placing it on the shelf beside her. "Christ Claire. I want to kiss ye sae bad."

She wets her lips. She should be pushing him away. She should be running back to the make-shift clinic. She should but...the truth is she wants this kiss too. So, she lifts herself up, against his body. "Kiss me Alex. Please."

He growls before placing his hands on her face and lowering his lips. He was lost from the first touch. Completely hers. She sighs as his tongue skims her lips. She opens with something akin to relief. This was meant to be. This kiss. Their tongues tangle as their lips move harder against each other. His hands leave her face and move down to her arse pressing her right against his erection. Her hands entangle in his soft curles. She can't recall when she has been more turned on. She forgets that she is Nurse Practitioner Claire Beauchamp, head of Lambert Medical Group. That she is here to win the contract to furnish medical care the Lallybroch Distillery. She is only aware of Alex and the feelings he is rousing in her body. 

She rocks against him needly. He responds by pulling them apart enough to get a hand between them. He works the botton of her trousers and lowers the zipper. Slipping a hand in, he finds her soft, wet heat. She jerks at the feel of his hand. She knows, in some part of her lust-addled mind, that she needs to stop him. That it isn't right. They barely know each other. But, that voice is drowned out by the magic his fingers are working. 

"Ohhh God. Oh Jesus," she pants against his chest. "Please. Oh please."

"Let go. I've ye." He whispers. She shudders before starting to ride his hand, way to needy to be shy. His huge thumb plays her clit. She pants against his shirt as she gets closer. He moves faster in responce to her answering movements.

"Ohhhhh yessss. God yessss!" She explodes against his hand with a full body shudder. She lays weakly against him as he removes his hand and rearranges her pants. Now that the intensity of her need has been satisfied, she feels shame. He senses the change in her.

"It is okay Claire." He says agianst the top of her head.

"I don't do this. Never have done this."

He lifts her head, gently kisses her. "Neither have I. There is something powerful between us."

"Yes..' Their conversation is intrupted be the breathless arrival of Mary, one of her nurses.

"Come quick Claire! Someone has fainted."


	3. Mrs Fitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's new patient outs Alex's true identity. Now what?

She tries to organize her thoughts as she sprints after Mary. She hears Alex coming behind her. Alex. What was that about? She has never let a kiss, first kiss, get that far. Never kissed someone she just meet, a patient, and on a trail run to get a contract.

But all that will have to wait. She has another patient to deal with. "What happened Mary?"

"She complained of being weak and dizzy. It was the reason she came in. I was getting ready to take her blood pressure when she fainted."

"Ma'am?" She adresses her patient.

"Mrs Fitz. Glenna Fitzgibbon." Alex says as he gets to them. "That is her name."

"Thank you." She directs to him."Mrs Fitz, Glenna, how are you feeling?"

"Ohh. What happened?" She looks up at all the people gathered around her.

"Ah, I was talking to the sweet nurse. And then I am here."

"Yes. We need to figure out why. Mary, hand me the blood pressure cuff, please." She does and Claire takes her blood pressure. "Hmm. It is quite low. That could be why. But why is it low?" Mrs Fitz starts to move and Claire stops her. "Be still one secound please. We need to determine what caused your blood pressure to drop."

"I may ken that lass. Jamie, hand me my purse lad." Claire looks up. The mysterious Jamie has arrived. She is shocked when Alex responds. He doesn't meet her eye as he hands Mrs Fitz her purse. "Ye see that is why I came to see Mary. My eyesight isna what it used to be, ye ken. I fear I took to much of my blood pressure medicine."

"That would do it. Let me see." She fetchs the pill bottle. "Okay. You are to take one in the morning and a half one at night."

"Oh dear. I did misread it. I thought it was one and a half in the morning."

"Well, you have taken what you should for the day. Just all at once. You will be fine Mrs Fitz, just don't take any more today."

"Thank ye sae much dear. Such a scrimmage over me."

"Ye ken we love ye Glenna."

"Och. I love ye too Jamie. Can he help me up now Claire?"

"He can. I am going to have Mary attach a bigger label on this bottle. One you can see. Are you on any other meds?"

"Nae. God has blessed me."

"Very good. Sit her up Jamie." She raises her eyes at him," Mary retake her blood pressure in both arms, make the label. I will be right back. Will you join me?" She directs.to Alex/ Jamie, whoever he is.

"Aye. Right behind ye."

"Sorry lad. I forgot in all the.."

"Dinna flash Glenna. I had to tell her anyway." He walks slowly out and finds Claire leaning against a fence, watching the horses. She turns.when she hears him approach.

"Who, the hell, are you?"

"James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser. At yer service ma'am." He sweeps his leg and bows deeply. She just stares.

James Fraser. As in the owner of all this?"

"Aye."

"Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!"


	4. An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie tries to explain

"I can explain." He says as she stares at him. 

"Well, I hope so." He steps closer and she backs away from him. He sighs and holds his hand out. She stares for a moment before taking it. He leads them into Lallybroch proper and into an office. "Yours Mr Fraser?"

"Aye. I am truly sorry I deceived ye. I wanted to get first hand knowledge of ye and yer staffs skill without the awkwardness of ye ken'ing who I was."

"Awkward. Oh this isn't awkward at all. I made out with my potential employer. Now, if we are to get the contract, I will always wonder why. If it was my skills or SKILLS."

"I dinna ken that this would happen. I am truly sorry. I can ease yer mind about one thing though. Will ye take a seat Claire. Please." She sits across from him, holding her hands tight in her lap.

"Here." He hands her a stack of papers. She takes them and starts to read.

"We got the contract?"

"Aye. Look at the date." She does and then looks up at him. "Aye. Twas dated a week ago. Having ye come out here was just to confirm what yer references said. Yer individual patient to cost ration was the lowest of any that bid on the contract. That, along with the references, had earned ye the contract before today. I just wished to see ye in action, before making it official."

"Ohh. So, what happened today had naught to do with.."

"Exactly. The only thing today did was confirm what I had already decided. Ye and all of Lambert Medical Group are excellent practitioners of medicine. That is why I am offering the contract. That and that alone."

She knows he speaks the truth and, let's out a sigh of relief. There is still the matter of what happened in the barn, what is between them, to deal with. "Thank you. I am relieved at that."

"Good. Will ye sign?" She turns her attention back to the contract. He is offering more then the asking bid. It would be perfect except..

"I don't think I can. What happened in the barn. If it was with Alex Mackenzie, it would be different. But, it was with James Fraser. You will be my boss. I don't." He silences her by pressing his hand to her lips.

"I wouldn't be though. Claire I understand yer concerns. Ye run Lambert Medical as ye wish. Ye tell me what ye need to set up a clinic here, and I will see it done. I willna be yer boss. Ye would be an independent contractor. Yer own boss. I will pay for ye and yer staffs medical care. But, it doesn't make me yer boss. An more then yer care of my crew and I's wee scratches, makes ye mine."

"Ohh. Well in that case." She bends back over the document. She reads each line carefully, as her Uncle Lamb, had taught her. When she finishes, she looks up and meets his patient eyes. "This," she swallows hard as she wills herself not to drown in his bottonlesa eyes, "this, whatever it is between us, won't effect the business between us?"

"Nae. I can keep it separated."

"My Uncle Lamb taught me never to mix the two. I just am not sure." She worries her lip. 

"Do ye need some time to think about it?"

"No. My people need this." She picks up the pen and quickly signs and dates the contract. "You are very generous. It was more then I put the bid in for."

"My employees health is very dear to me. From what I read and seen of yer work, ye and yer employees are weel worth it."

"Thank you. Now what?"

"Where will it be?"

"Where it was today, if that is acceptable?"

"More then. It is a bigger space then I was expecting. I will need a few exam rooms, seperate from a waiting room. I sent all samples to an outside lab so, no need for that." He nods, taking notes as she talks.

"We can handle all that. Should be ready in a few weeks."

"Perfect." They grow quiet once the business is taking care of. She fiddles with the pen she still holds. He straightens and restraightens the papers in front of him.

"Claire."

"Jamie." They talk over each other and laugh before trying again. He gestures at her to go first.

"What is next for us? For Jamie and Claire? Was it just a make out session or..?" In answer he comes around his desk, stands her up, and presses his lips back onto hers.


	5. Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex in Jamie's office. Will they get caught?

"Well then." She says when they come up for air. "I suppose that answers that." He chuckles still holding her close.

"Aye, the want for you is something above. Something.."

"Extraordinary. I have never felt anything like it. It isn't normal." As she talks, she runs her hands up and down his back, finally reaching his bum. He sighs at the contact, pressing closer. She sighs at the feeling of his erection and wiggles closer.

"Christ." He groans. He starts to make figure eights against her and her sighs turn into groans. "I want ye Claire. I want ye sae much I can hardly breath."

"I want you too Jamie. God, I want you so much. Please." 

It makes no sense. They barely no each. They meet today, for goodness sakes. But, their souls, their hearts, have know each other a lot longer. Maybe forever. Or so it feels.

"I've a room here." He says 

"I can't wait." It is a confession and a plea. He truly can't either and lifts her up on his desk. They reach for each others shirts at the same time. Giggling, they manage to get them off. His laughter stops abruptly when he sees her straining against her bra. 

"Hell," he whispers at the sight of her. His hand comes up to trace her and he sees and feels the goosebumps come up along the path of his hand. "Ye are the most beautiful woman I have seen."

"Touch me Jamie. I need you to touch me." His hand trembles as he lowers her bra straps. His,' awww', peaks her nipples even before he touches her. He runs his hand up and over cupping her. Making her squeak.

Her hands find his nipples. She pinches and pulls and is rewarded by the most delicious groans.

"Please." They both say at the same time. They need more. He lowers his head and draws a nipple deep into his mouth. She groans out his name as her hands travel lower, running across the straining erection tenting his jeans.

He sucks, licks, and gently bites. She works his button and zipper, finding just him under the demin. "A..true..Scot..I..see." She gets out between pants.

"Aye." He lifts up and works her pants too. They pull apart just long enough to rid each other of their clothes. 

"Oh God. You really are huge!" She can't get her hand around him as she strokes him from base to tip.

"Ye are sae wet and hot." He says as his fingers open her. "I must taste ye." He drops down and she loses her grip on him. Her moans echoe around the room as his mouth gets to work. She is able to watch him which makes the situation much hotter.

"Jamie..right...Oh God! Please. Oh bloody hell!" She had never had anyone who pulled her right to the edge and keep her there until she pleaded with him. "Please. Oh Jamie...I need..I need you so bad." He smiles against her before pulling her clit into his mouth and sucking hard. She bucks, curles, and screams, as she cums. She feels the force of it, deep in her womb. She has never climaxed like that. It makes her dizzy. 

"Claire, do I need a condom?" It takes her a moment to come back to earth enough to respond. The smart thing to say would be 'yes'. More than the slight, to slight, risk of pregnancy; they don't know each other. Hadn't discussed sexual history. But, there is nothing smart about any of this. So..

"Are you...clean?,

"Aye. And ye?"

"Yes. Please fill me Jamie. I need you inside of me." It is all he can stand. He positions himself between her legs and guides himself into her. "Awwww. God!" She groans as her legs come up to wrap around him, holding him in place.

"Claire, Christ Claire!" She meets him thrust for thrust. It feels like way beyond their first time. It feels like they have been doing this for years. He knows exactly how to move to pull her right to the razor's edge. She knows how to move with him, anticipating his next thrust, wether it will be hard or soft and meeting him at the crest.

He pants her name against her neck as he gets closer. She moans his. He reaches between them and finds her clit. He needs her to cum and soon. 

"Ahhhh!" Her cry gets louder and higher as he strokes her, as he thrust harder. It breaks into gasps as she climaxes, tightening around him. He moves his hand and holds her close as he moves towards his own.

The sudden loud knocking startles them badly. "Hey Mr Fraser. Miss Duncan is looking for Miss Beauchamp. Have you seen her?" Willy, one of his junior employees, calls through the door. 

"Oh Christ." She whispers. He is way to close to stop and buries his cry against her neck. They pant against each other.

"Mr Fraser?" He sounds concerned. 

"Willy. Tell Miss Duncan that Miss Beauchamp is with me. She will be out presently." His voice sounds breathless to his own ears. 

"Okay. Everything okay?"

"It is just fine." He walks away and they look at each other. "Good thing I locked the door."

"Yes. Very good thing."


	6. What Did Ye Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire are confronted by their mates.

"What have ye done, Claire?" After Willy had left, she quickly dressed. He had stopped her right before she ran out the door. He kissed her hard. 

"It wasna just a shag." She nodded and hurried off to find Geilles. She feels her knickers get wet with their combined fluids. She felt like she has, I just had sex in an office' written across her forehead. Maybe she did.

"Whatever do you mean?" She has turned away, busying herself with gathering up the charts and supplies from the clinic.

"Come on lass. Turning all proper English on me, is one of yer tells. Yer lips are swollen, yer hair is a mess, and ye smell like sex. What have ye done?"

A defeated Claire falls into one of the folding chairs they used for the clinic. She looks around but, her and Geilles are the only ones left. "I didn't know, not at first."

"What are ye talking about?"

"I slept with James Fraser."

××××××××

"Sae?" Murtagh stands at the door and watches his business partner and Godson as he states into space. "Jamie."

"What? Oh sorry Murtagh."

"Where were ye lad?" Jamie shrugs. "I ask if ye offered Lambert Medical Group the contract?"

"Oh aye. She, Claire signed it. Said she needed three exam rooms and a waiting and reception area. The space used for the clinic today would serve nicely."

"Verra good. I will see construction started tomorrow." Jamie noda. Murtagh walks farther into the office. "What has ye sae...wait! Have ye had sex in here?"

"What?"

"It smells like sex." He stares him down.

"Aye. I did."

"Christ lad, with who?"

"Claire."

××××××

"James Fraser as in, the owner of this place, the man who we will be working for.? That James Fraser?"

"Yes. But, I thought he was Alex Mackenzie when we first kissed."

"You are going to have to start at the beginning."

"You recall Alex. He came in for a check-up."

"Right. The tall ginger lad?"

"Yes, there was something from the start...So I went with him..the kiss so everthing....When Mary came up he followed...imagine my shock when Alex responded...he explained why. It was an undercover boss type thing...he showed me the contract. It was dated last week. Today was just a final test...don't you see, it had naught to do with the kiss."

"How about the shagging?"

"That was after I signed."

×××××××

"Claire, as in the head of Lambert Medical Group?"

"Aye."

"Have ye lost ye heid man! Ye canna be shagging someone who works for ye!"

"She is an independent contractor."

"Ye will be signing her checks ye clod-heid! If ye needed a lass that badly, we could have found ye one."

"It wasn't about needing a lass. It was about needed her. Murtagh, I dinna ken what it is, but, it is the most powerful thing I have ever felt. It is way beyond shagging."

"It canna be. Ye just meet her."

"I ken. But, tis like I have ken'd her all my life."

"Christ! At least tell me ye used a rubber?" He drops his eyes and Murtagh curses in colorful Ghaildhig. "Damage control. I will get a hold of Ned Gowan. I will have Fergus do a media and internet search on her. We need to be prepared for a paternity suite.

"Ye willna be doing nae such thing. There is a trust and honesty between us. I believe her words and her heart." 

"Ye are a fool."

××××××

"After. Oh, that makes it all better." She rolls her eyes at her mate.

"I know it is out of character."

"Out of character! Tis like ye are possessed. Ye are the lass that has had zero one night stands in the ten years I have ken'd ye. Ye choose to have yer first with the bloke who will be signing our pay checks."

"It isn't a one night stand. Isn't just a shagging. There is something powerful between us." Geilles just stares.

"It canna be. Ye barely ken him."

"But, it feels like it is."

"Heaven help ye both."


	7. Construction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clinic is started. Will Jamie and Claire be able to behave?

As promised, construction was started the next day. The building measured and marked off. Men and women's loos on either side. A waiting/ reception area in the front. Three exam rooms in the back.

"Ye truly needn't oversee the construction. Ye ken medicine nae hammers, nails, and such." Geillis says as they drive back towards Lallybroch Distillery.

"I am not overseeing the construction. I wish to see how it is layed out. Jamie wishes me too."

"Jamie, is it. Not Mr Fraser."

"Now, that would be a bit silly, don't you think?" In reality, the whole thing went way beyond silly. It borders on insane to be feeling thus for someone she barely knows. 

"A bit silly? Ye passed that lass when ye shagged in his office."

Murtagh stands with Jamie as they look over the taped areas that show where all will go in the new clinic.

"Sae, ye think it will be acceptable to Mistress Beauchamp?" He asks Jamie with a side eye.

"I believe Claire will be happy. We will see when she arrives."

"She is coming!" It takes all that is in Jamie, not to react to the unintended double meaning of Murtagh's words.

"Aye, she wishes to see the layout before we begin construction."

"I am sure that isna all the lass wishes to see." Murtagh mumbles under his breath.

"I can keep it seperate." Jamie says low enough that the waiting construction workers canna hear.

"Iffrin, were ye keeping it seperate when we took her in yer office?" Jamie leads him away from the curious crowd.

"That was..unavoidable."

"Truly? Ye couldn't help burying yer cock in her?"

"Christ Murtagh! Must ye be sae crude?"

"Must ye be sae numpty? I can keep it seperate, ye say. Telling me ye wish to continue this."

"I do and will. I am nae snot-nosed bairn. I am a man and the owner of this Distillery. I can make my own decisions."

"Aye, aye. Fine Jamie. I will be here when ye need me. Just, for the love of common sense, use a rubber from now on." He nods, coinciding that point as Claire and her mate arrive.

"And this will be where the three exam rooms will be." Jamie shows her the layout as Geillis and Murtagh watch from the door. They both wear equal looks of concern.

"It is perfect Jamie. Thank you." She walks with her hands fisted in her pockets. The urge to touch him is strong. To strong. In this public place, with their mates and the group of construction workers watching, she can't give into the urge.

"Ye a sae welcome. I will tell the construction workers to begin and then.."

"Yes?" She is suddenly breathless.

"Then, would ye care to join me for a dram to celebrate."

"I would love to."


	8. An Important Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire fight their overwhelming attraction and attempt a conversation.

"We should talk." Jamie says as he directs her into his private quarters. She is fasinated by the old wallpaper, the fireplace, just the old feel of his space.

"Yes. How old is this building?" Raised by an historian, her curiosity temporarily overshadows her desire.

"Lallybroch was built around 1706 and this suite, the original Laird's bedchamber, is part of the orginal."

"Wow! I was raised by an historian. My dad's brother, Lambert Beauchamp. He would be fasinated by this whole place."

"Weel, ye are welcome to invite him. I will give him a tour." He watches her face fall.

"He passed away last year."

"Christ Claire. I dinna ken."

"We really don't know each other."

"Aye, so, let's talk. Just talk."

"Can we?" She takes a seat on the loveseat in the corner of the room. He sits across from her in a wingback chair.

"Maybe. We need to try. If this is real, we need to know more then each others wee noises."

"True. Well, I was raised by Uncle Lamb because my parents died in an auto accident when I was five." He goes to reach for her then fisted his hand. She gives him a sad smile. "I barely remember them. Uncle Lamb was an historian and archeologist. I was raised around the world. It was a very unusual childhood. It is where I first started to fall in love with medicine. I saw what it could do, you see." He nods. "I knew I wanted to be a healer. But, not a doctor."

"Why not?"

"To far away from the patients. So nurse practitioner is perfect."

"Aye."

"Uncle Lamb got to see me graduate. I am glad of it."

"What happened?"

"A stroke. He was on a dig and just fell over." He gasps. "What is it?"

"We have that in common. My da was felled the same way. Was in the grain field and.."

"I am so sorry Jamie."

"I was nineteen. My mam passed when I was but eight. The cancer it was."

"Both orphans." It took all that was in her not to reach for him. He nods, biting her lip as the first tear falls. He had grieved his parents passing many a time but, it was different with Claire. She would ken in a way that only Jenny, his sister could.

He looks up and meets her eyes and she forgets she isn't to be touching him. She opens her arms and he stumbles two steps into them. She holds him, weeps with him, as they both grieve.

"Tell me something good." She had lifted his head off her chest after they had cried themselves out. She wipes his face of tears. He smiles and touches his forehead to hers.

"Murtagh. He is my Godfather as well as, CEO. He has become my da. He isna happy about this."

"This?"

"Us. Whatever it is between us." His words tickle across her face. She feels her blood rush to her breast, pool between her legs. No, they aren't done talking yet. She pulls back. He understands and just keeps a hold of her hand. "It is easier if we are touching, aye?"

"Yes, it is. We shall return to that." He nods. "Tell me about Lallybroch Distillery." He grins.

"It was started by my grandda, Jacob. Lallybroch has been in the family since it was built. It has been a hotel, wedding venue, even rented out as apartments, at one point. Auld Jacob decided to return her to her roots. He started farming, then selling the grain spirits, from the essence grain, ye ken, to his neighbors. The fame spread and Lallybroch Distillery was born."

"And you inherited it as the eldest?" She guesses.

"Nae Claire, I am not the eldest. That would be Willy, would have been Willy, then Janet( Jenny), lastly me." She waits, heart in her mouth. What had happened to Willy? "William Jacob Fraser came six months after my parents wedding. My mam was a Mackenzie, ye ken, and her brothers dinna wish her to marry a Fraser. A positive pregnancy test changed their minds. Willy was my hero, the best big brother. He ne' got on me for following him around. Twas just God's providence I wasna with him when it happened." He tightens his hand in hers. "He was swimming in the Loch. A storm came up. He lost his way and drowned. He had just turned five and ten."

She had no words that could comfort so, she slipped off the loveseat and into his lap. She just held him. He didn't cry( was he grieving for Willy earlier too?) He just got still except for the hand stroking her back 

"How old were you?" She finally asks.

"Six. Jenny was ten. She dinna want this job. It wasna a gender thing. She had already married Ian and was six months gone with wee Jamie when da died."

"So, that left you?"

"Aye. Aye, and a grand fit it is. This was all I ever wanted. To farm the land. To make the best spirits in the Highlands. Was all I dreamed of."

"Was?"

"Aye, it still is but, now there is something I want just as much." 

"That is?"

"You." He lowers his lips to her.


	9. A Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is made on a bed.

He stands, still holding her, and walks over to the bed. He looks down onto her eyes before lowering her. "Yes please." The want for him hadn't stopped. Not for one second since she had first looked into his blue eyes. He lowers her to the bed and lays beside her. His hand travels from her lips down, arousing her farther.

""I have pictured ye like this. Spread out naked on my bed my hands and lips exploring every sweet inch of ye. Woke from dreams as hard as stone from them." He confesses as his hand starts to work the buttons of her shirt. "Christ! To make those dreams come true." She is almost to turned on to speak as she works his own buttons.

"I am no dream." Her hand meets his bare skin as she runs her hands over his chest. He grunts as she finds his own nipple as he parts her shirt to discover she is braless.

"Nae Sassanech. Ye are nae dream. Ye are a vision." His hands move over her bare chest as he returns to her lips. They are both panting under the force of their mutual need. He moves to her neck and kisses and sucks. She makes a sound akin to a purr, as he lifts her curles and moves to her back. Starting at her neck, he works his way down, exploring a part of her body he had yet to. His hands come around to fondle her breasts. 

"Ahhhh Jamie!" She never knew her back was an erogenous zone. But, no one had given it the attention he was. She feels him, hard and thrubbing, against her arse. She starts to wiggle it.

"Ah Dhai!" He moans. He turns her back to face him and deeply kisses her before moving down to her breasts. She then joined him in calling out to God. They are rocking against each other, both in desperate need for more contact. They reach for each others pants at the same time. 

She finds just Jamie, as expected. He finds an intriguing piece of blue lace. He drops down and licks up and down it. Her words lose meaning as she pulls at his hair. He is fascinated by the way her taste bleeds through the fabric. She starts to ride his face as she gets close and her knickers are still on. He bunches the fabric up, letting it tighten across her growing clit as he speeds up.

"Oh f*ck! Oh Jesus!" She comes with a gasp and shudder that curles her around his head. He removes the bit of lace. He must taste her. He relowers his head.

"Please Jamie. I don't think I can."

"Ye can for I've ye and I must taste ye." He touches the tip of his tongue to his budded clit. His hands hold her legs flat on the bed to keep them still.

"Ohhhh Jesus!" The feel of his talented tongue is everywhere. She had never felt a build up like it. Every nerve is exposed and lit at the surface of her skin. With a few flicks, he pulls her up and over. She screams herself hoarse as her upper body comes up to meet his bowed head. He lets her legs go and she curles around herself, like a snake, seeking to hold in her the feelings and sensations running through her. 

He reaches in the nightstand by his bed and pulls out a condom. She is to gone to notice him keeping the promise he made to Murtagh. He uncoils her with a smile. She gives him a wide smile back. He slips inside her and she cries out again as her legs go around his waist. 

"Oh God you feel so good." She groans against his neck. 

"Ye feel like the missing part of me. Dhai, good doesn't begin.."

"There are no words. Please Jamie." She is arching into him. He had stopped at the sensation of feeling her surrounding him while he covered her.

"Aye." He starts to move, rocking in and out. She picks up his rhythm easily. Their lips re-meet as their bodies come frantically together. "Ahh hell." He seeks to hold himself back as he gets closer. Even though she had came twice, he didn't want to cum himself without her finding pleasure again.

She realizes and works a hand between them, strumming her own clit. The sensation of her hand against his movimg cock almost throughs him over the edge. Thank Christ, she is close and is clamping around him with a shudder a few seconds later. He moves twice more before cumming with a deep groan that ends in her name.


	10. No Need of a Condom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Claire feel safe not to use a condom.

"You didn't really need to use that." She says through heavy breathes, gesturing to the condom he was removing.

"Weel, I promised Murtagh. He worries, ye ken?"

"Thinks me an opportunist, does he? Trying to get pregnant to trap you."

Jamie's blush answers the question before he even nods. "I don't, mind. It is just he is a tad protective of me." He gets up to throw the condom away. "If ye say ye are on birth control, I believe ye."

"But, I am not." He stops in mid-stride. His mouth hanging open in in a comical way. She understands his shock, not knowing her whole story. "I am not trying to trap you, not trying to get pregnant," her laugh is bitter and jarring. It gets him moving again, back towards her. 

"I am listening." He takes a seat back beside her and her hand. She attempts to smile at him.

"You do need to know this. I don't know where this is going but, I don't believe it is just a one or two night stand."

"Nae, it isna."

"Right. So, I was in long term relationship before. We were talking marriage. We were also trying to get a jump start on starting a family, as he was older. But, I never quickened. In five years. I wasn't always careful before him. Youthful indiscretions. I never got in trouble. Not one even late cycle. He left, took up with another woman, who could, in his words' make him a father'. 

"Bastard. Like that is the most important thing. Families can be started lot's of ways."

She lets out a breath. "So, that is it. I am infertile."

"It matters not to me, Claire. Ye matter quite a lot. Dinna fash. It changes naught other then I can forgo the rubbers."

"Thank you. I will understand if down the line you.."

"What. Change my mind. As I said, if we get to the point where family building is in the plans, there are lots of ways. I am not him." 

A lot knocking intrupts their conversation. "Hey, if ye are finished boinking, the head contractor needs a word and, Miss Beauchamp, Miss Duncan is looking for ye." Murtagh's voice comes through followed by a 'hmmmppff' a Scottish noise of disapproval.

"If you need to tell him.."

"Nae, not unless I absolutely have too. Ye are untitled to yer secrets Claire." He hands her, her scattered clothing. "I just ask ye are honest with me and I promise the same."

"It is a deal."


	11. Murtagh and Gellis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are confronted.

"Sae, ye got a good shagging then." Gellis says as she finally joins her. She had done what she could to hide the effects of her and Jamie's activities. But, she can't hide the effect of her swollen lips, her shiny eyes, her overall glowing demeanor.

"Yes. What did you need Gel?"

"Ohhh did I interrupt something?"

"No we had...we were just talking." She is suddenly serious.

××××××××

"Please tell me ye used a rubber." Murtagh pleads as the work their way down to the contractor.

"I did. But, I need not in the future."

"Ah bloody...ye believe her? This lass ye barely ken when she tells ye she has it covered."

"I do. There is a trust between us." He graps his arm, stopping him in midstride. 

"Look ye wee fool. If ye won't think past yer cock for yerself, do it for yer employees. A bastard would ruin this companies standing in the press not to mention, ye would have to pay maintenance for 18 years. Then the child would have rights to inheritance. It could ruin use."

"I have told ye, ye needed worry about it."

××××××××××

"A talk. Did ye tell him then, lass."

"I did."

"Ahh then it is more then a fling."

"It is. I can't say how much, not yet. But, enough that he needed to know."

"How did he?"

"Well, he called my ex a bastard."

"Ahhh I like him already."

"Me too. Then he said it didn't matter. There are a lot of ways to build a family." Gellis mouth popped open and stayed that way. "I know. I had him confirm it. I couldn't believe it either."

××××××××

"Needn't worry about it. Needn't worry about it, he says. Like a lass he just meet is fully trustworthy. 'there is a trust between us.' Like ye have ken'd her as long as me or Mrs Crook. Are ye fully daft?"

"Are ye quite done? What I do in my bed is naught yer concern!" There is a fierceness in him that Murtagh ignores.

"Naught my concern. I knelt by yer mam's bed as she was dying and swear to look after ye."

"Ye have done a fine job. But, certain things are still none of yer concern. I swear to ye, that it will be okay."

Murtagh shakes his head as he follows him towards the waiting contractor.


	12. A Clinic Arises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clinic is build. Will Jamie and Claire manage to just supervise the construction?

Claire is shocked at the changes in the, once barn, that is now rapidly becoming The Lallybroch Health Clinic. She has been gone but two days. Days, that feel like weeks as she aches for his touch, his voice, his presence. Aches in a way that scares her. That is why she stays away for two days when she intended to return the next. The intensity. She had hoped distance and time would mute it. But, it is still as intense when she drives into Lallybroch.

Windows had been added all around the barn. The barn doors converted into more stable doors without losing the old world charm of the original. The new doors are covered in some of the old wood. That is just the outside. She heads towards the interior.

"Hold on miss. Ye canna enter the construction zone." A short man with a thick beard, stops her at the door.

"It is okay, Angus. That is Claire." Her heart leaps at his voice. Jamie emerges from deep inside.

"Aye. Many pardons Mistress." Claire frowns at his tone, and then Jamie is there, holding a hard hat with one over his mass of curls.

"Here Sassanech. Must protect that pretty head." He places the hard hat on her head and her heart skips at the contact with his fingers on her face.

"Sassanech?" She is a bit breathless.

"A nickname. I canna call ye what I long to call ye here." He lowers his voice at the end.

"That is?" She looks up at him through lowered lashes and he has to resist kissing her senseless in front of the construction crew..

"Dinna tempt me, ye wee minx. Come, let me show ye what we are doing." He takes her hand( it helps some) and leads her inside.

"See here will be the waiting room. The picture window will allow patients to look out on the fields. A peaceful scene, to calm nerves."

"It is lovely Jamie." He leads her carefully around the saws and hammers all the way to the back.

"Yer office. I ken it isn't much more than a frame now, but, I wanted ye to see the dimensions."

She walked through, awes by the size. It is twice as big as she had asked for.

"It will look out here" he points to a point at the main building," recognize it?"

"Is that your office?"

"Aye. We can see each other while working."

"That..that might not help either of our concentration." She says, her voice changing as the desire builds back up.

"Then, we will have to close the blinds." She leans up against a piece of bare wood, her breath coming in gulps.

"And lock the door." 

"Aye." He is in front of her and she can see the deeper specks of blue in his eyes. "I have missed ye lass."

"I missed you too." Her hands come up and touch his chest. "This, I have never felt like this before. It is different."

"Verra. Whatever it is between us, when I touch ye. When we lay together, it is like nothing I have ever felt."

"Unusual." She whispers.

"Aye," he lowers his head. Her hands hold him back. "What?"

"Jamie, we are not alone and this door has no lock, or even a door yet."   
.  
"Christ, sorry Claire. I lose myself around you."

"I feel the same. Should we finish the tour so we can find a locking door?"

"Oh aye."


	13. Locked Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut. 😀😀😀😀😀😀😀

They didn't head to his office or room. Both seemed to far away. It is noon and the construction workers had all scattered to the nearest pub for lunch. This leaves the construction trailer open and uninhibited. It has a lock.

"I should have taken you back to my room." He is studying the small couch, the only vertical spot bar the floor. She is studying him. The long lines of his body. His perfectly shaped arse. The broadness of his shoulders. She unconsciously licks her lips as she slips out of her shoes and starts out of her clothes.

"Jamie, the floor, against the wall, the couch, outside in the bloody unfinished clinic, any place as long as you take me and take me hard." He turns at that to find her in just her bra and knickers.

"F*ck!"

"Exactly, now you are wearing way to much clothes." She walks over and pulls his shirt up and off. Her hands work down his chest, causing goosebumps that she chases down to his waist. She works the button of his pants and pulls down his zipper. "I love you Scots," she comments when she finds him, just him. She kisses down his chest and across his pectoral muscles. She is fasinated by the way they contract under her lips and the groans he makes. She nibbles at his skin and then soothes the bite with her tongue. 

"Claire!" He is voice is desperate and she feels the tip of his cock under her chin. She grins before licking over and down him. "Hell!" His hand comes down and lands on top of her hair. He doesn't direct her, just holds her. She licks him all over before taking him in her mouth. He loses his English and starts moaning in Gaelic. The sense of mastery, of the power she holds, is amazing. She suckles for just a few minutes before he is pulling her up.

"I mean to finish bullocks deep inside ye." He declares as he pulls her bra and knickers off. He kicks his own pants the rest of the way off. He words alone are getting her wet. He sits her on the couch and buries his face between her legs. 

"Ohhhh!" She cries as he quickly gets to work. His hand works her nipples as his tongue and fingers work her towards a massive finish. He is quick, through and quite talented. She is shivering and thrashing under him within a minute of his tongue lavishing her clit. Her keens fill the small trailer as he works back up her. He kisses his way up her body. He finds her lips as he lays her back and enters her with a deep thrust. She curls up around him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Jamie!" His name is the only name she knows as he fills her to the entrance of her womb. "Jammmmiiiieee!" She clamps around him as the orgasm explodes around and in her. She buries her head in his neck as she finds herself again.

He reverts back to Galiec, he prays she doesn't understand, as he cums, as wanted, bullocks deep in her.

Outside, the construction workers are returning. One of them looks at the gently rocking trailer," If the trailer is rocking," he quotes. "I wonder who is getting a good shagging, then." Murtagh walks up shaking his head.

"Back to work." He barks as he waits outside the trailer for Jamie.


	14. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murtagh confronts Jamie.

Jamie steps out of the trailer, holding Claire's hand. He sees his Godfather, hands crossed, eyes flashing fury.

"What is amiss, then?" He asks him.

"What is amiss? he asks." Sarcasm drips from every syllable. "Ye may not care about yer reputation but I do. How do ye think it looks when yer construction workers come back and, literally, see the trailer rocking? Ye couldn't have taken her to yer room, or even office? Ye must have yer slut right here." Jamie had been listening, with respect until his last line. He walks up to Murtagh, fists clinched.

"Ye willna be speaking of her in that manner." He growls.

"Why not? Has she been here one time when yer cock hasn't ended up inside her?"

"Again, my sex life and Claire's is not yer business!"

"Ye have made it everyone's business! That is the point!" They are face to face and Claire doesn't know what to do. She fears they will come to blows.

"This is my land, my clan's and I can do whatever I want on it!"

"It is also a business that a lot of people depend on. Ye can't do whatever ye wish without consequences."

"Fine! Next time, we will go to my room."

"Or, ye can get yer heid out of her arse and focus on why she is really supposed to be here, the building of the clinic."

"Do ye think I am not doing that?"

"Nae, I dinna. Not when ye are busy boinking in the bloody construction trailer!"

"I am going to check on the construction." He stumps away. Claire looks between his disappearing back and his furious CEO.

"Why do you hate me so?" She decides to take the bull by the horns.

"I dinna hate ye. I just hate what ye are doing to Jamie."

"What is that?"

"Bewitching him. I dinna ken what ye are up too, but I dinna trust ye." He declares as he walks back towards the barn.

"I am up to nothing." She thinks," and the bewitching goes both ways."


	15. Bewitched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire discuss what is between them and Murtagh.

She stood where she was for a few minutes after Murtagh walked away. His last words played over and over in her head. 

"Bewitched," it felt very much like that. What else would cause her to lose herself thus? Cause her to forgot time and place? 'The trailer was rocking'. Murtagh had informed them. How was she to face any of those men again? Paralyzed, she just stood still. That is where Jamie found her.

"Are ye okay?" He asks, taking her icy hands in his. He frowns and rubs them between his own. 

"No, I don't think I am. How are we to face them, Jamie? How did you? We were caught like two randy teens."

"Shhhh Claire. It is okay. We are both adults. Come, let's talk."

"Just talk?"

"Aye." He leads her back to his office. He sits her on the couch and joins her. "Now, I ken it was embarrassing."

"Embarrassing! Jamie, it was mortifying. The bloody trailer was rocking."

"Okay, okay. You and Murtagh are right. We should have went somewhere else."

"Yes. What is this between us? Murtagh says I have bewitched you but, if that is the case, you have done the same. The Claire I was before, would have never risked having sex in such a public place, twice," she says looking around the office," no three, if you count the barn. What is going on?"

"I dinna ken Claire. But, whatever it is is powerful. The things we have done, I have never done with anyone. That is what has Murtagh concerned."

"He hates me."

"Nae," he lifts up her head so he can meet her eyes," He doesn't understand ye. Doesn't understand us. How can he when we don't ourselves? But, nae lass, he doesn't hate ye."

"It feels like it."

"I will have a talk with him." A shadow crosses his face as he recalls what he had called her," A good one."

"I don't want you fighting with your Godfather on my account."

"Dinna flash love. It will be fine. I've an idea. What if I took ye out on a real date? A true dress up, I bring flowers to yer door, date."

"I would love that."

"Veera good. Tonight to soon?"

She laughs, long and hard. "Oh Jamie, I think we passed to soon in the barn." 

He laughs with her. When they are hiccuping and wiping tears from their eyes, he says," Sae tonight, say seven?"

"It is a date."


	16. Tha Thu Nad Amadan( You Are A Fool)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge fight between Jamie and Murtagh

"Where are ye off to all dressed up?" Murtagh asks as Jamie prepares to leave for Claire's later that day.

"I am taking Claire out." He states with a determination. "She deserves a real date."

"Is she that good in bed, then?"

"Watch it." Jamie warns.

"Ye watch it, a 'bheist fhuilteach agad."

"Ye call me a bastard! Ye who called Claire a whore!" He had tried to let it go, to keep the peace. But, his Godfather's insult was to much.

"Tha i na gorach anus na amadan dhut."

"A' iuisge!" Jamie fists his hands up willing himself not to hit the auld fool. "She is nae whore."

"She slept with ye the day ye meet!" They are nose to nose arguing in furious whispers.

"As did I with her. What does that make me?"

"A man who needs a woman."

"Iffrin! Nae a woman. That woman." Murtagh shakes his head at him. 

"She is just a gold digger, canna ye see that!"

"Nae, she isna. Christ Murtagh. Tha mi a 'smaoineachadh gu bheil gaol agamoirrie!"

"Tha thu nad amadan." He retorts and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N a 'bheist fhuilteach agad: you bloody bastard. A iuisge: f*ck. Ifrinn: hell. Tha i na gorach anus na amadan dhut: she is a whore and you are a fool. Tha mi a 'smaoineachadh gu bheil gaol agam oirrie: I think I love her. Tha thu nad amadan: you are a fool.


	17. A Real Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie takes Claire on a real date. Will he tell her of his confrontation with Murtagh?

"A bit of the cart before the horse." Gellis had said with a smirk when Claire told her that she and Jamie were going on a date. She is right, of course. The traditional order had been turned on it's head. But, there is no going back. She is really looking forward to this date.

She brushes out her curles before pulling them up in a slightly ordered' updo.' She dresses in her favorite dress for formal dates( not that there had been many lately as she got Lambert Medical Group established). It is red, falls to her feet, sleeveless with a neckline that plunges to her first rib. A bit dangerous for this date but, she truly won't mind if it ends early. 

The craving for him hadn't abated. In fact, it gets stronger with every touch, every kiss, hell, with even the thought of him. She tries to shake those thoughts off as she applies minimal make-up, places her mum's gold earrings in her ears, the matching necklace around her neck, and slips heels on. She is ready.

Jamie shakes off what had happened between him and Murtagh. He is trying to decide on the traditional suit and tie or the older traditional kilt. He finally goes with the suit. He wants a real date not just another love making session. It is hard, for the want of her hadn't even slowed. With his previous relationships, lust may be strong at first but tempers over time. With Claire, it is a constant low fire that flames into a raging inferno at the first touch. 

He is right on time, at her door at six on the dot. He hands her a bouquet of rose, bloodred and mainly budded. "They last longer that way, ye ken." He gets out from his suddenly tight throat. She is a vision in her red dress. He suddenly wishes he had went for the kilt. Easier to hide a cockstand.

"They are so beautiful. Thank you Jamie. Do you wish to come in?"

"More then my next breath which is why I mustn't." She grins in understanding.

"Okay. Be right back." She hurries into the kitchen for a vase and Jamie gets a glimpse of her bum, nicely framed by the dress. Bloody Hell! He adjusts himself before she returns.

He takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. To kiss her lips this close to her bed would guarantee they wouldn't make it to the resturant. She blushes and leans into him. "Shall we mo Ghariad?" 

"Yes." He holds her hand out to the car before releasing it to open the door for her. She steps in and he hurries around the other side. She had reached over and opened the door for him. 

He drives holding her hand. No, holding isn't strong enough. They make love to each others hands with their fingers moving all around, their palms caressing, their pulse points pressed together.

He holds his other hand tight on the steering wheel so not to run his hand over the cleft of her chest. Her hand is fisted in her lap, also resisting temptation.

The Mustard Seed Resturant is on Fraser's Road in the heart of Inverness. It is one of the fanciest. He wants to pamper her, spoil her, before taken her back to her house or his and ravishing her.

"Fraser's Road?" 

"Aye. Lot's of Fraser's in Scotland Claire. I dinna ken which one the road is named after."

"But not you?" She teases as they park and he helps her out.

"Nae, I haven't earned that honor and, had my grandda, weel, Jacob was nae shy man. We would have ken'd." She laughs with him as they walk inside.

He had requested a table near the back. They are escorted to it and he pulls the chair out for her. They order sparkling water and take each others hand across the small table.

"Tell me about Jacob?" She requests. He entertains her with story after story. He is a born storyteller and soon has her lost in his own memories like they were her own. They take a break to order. 

"A toast," he lifts his glass after the waitress leaves,"to a woman of unmatched beauty, astonishing courage, intelligent , and strength, Claire Beauchamp LNP." She touches her glass to his through a sheen of tears.

"And to, James Fraser, a man of integrity and strength, a wonderful boss and humanitarian, handsome, brave, and a great lover." He blushes as they clink glasses. The waitress comes out with their orders and they eat in silence for a while. 

"Jamie, did he say anything else?" She doesn't have to specify who. He kens. He nods.

"We had words."

"I am sorry. I hate coming between you two."

"Dinna fash," he places his hand back over hers," he is just veera protective over me. It will work out."

"If you need to tell him.."

"Nae, the auld fool should believe my words as I believe yer heart." Once again the atmosphere is charged with sexual tension. Their breath comes in faster gasps, their hands start to make love across the table. She bites at her lip as he licks his. Neither are hungry for food anymore.

"Can we count this a completed date?" He asks as he calls the waitress over for the check and take away containers.

"Yes. I believe we can. Will you take me home, take me to bed, take me to heaven?"

"Good God yes!"


	18. To Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie make love all over her house.

They make it to her house and even inside before given in to the heat that runs through their veins. They head into the kitchen to put away the take away the containers. It is as far as they can go. 

He lifts her into the island in the middle. He lifts her dress to her waist and smiles at what he doesn't see. She had skipped her knickers.

"Weel Claire!"

"While in Rome or Scotland in this case." 

"Aye. Lay back Claire." She does resting her elbows on the white tile. He pulls up one of her kitchen chairs and positions himself between her spread legs, placing them on his shoulders. He then lowers his head and she is lost.

She wants to watch him but can't handle the sensation of sight on top of the other feelings running through her. She feels on the edge of a great preciple as his tongue makes figure eights all over. She knows she is talking but can't make sense of her own words. She slowly comes apart as Jamie focuses on her clit, drawing hearts with his tongue before pulling it deep in and causing her to come half off the island. It is only strong arms that hold her in place. She cries out his name and a stream of nonsense as the endorphins flood her bloodstream, as her orgasm takes over her mind and body.

He kisses her thighs before standing up and lifting her limp, unprotesting body against his. Petite mort, indeed. He walks towards her living room and sits her on the couch. She is back to herself enough to help as he removes her dress. She is just left in a lacy red bra ond her heels. He fills full to bursting as he quickly removes his own clothes. 

He traces the lace of her bra before removing it. She has absolutely perfect breasts. He stokes them as he feels her hands move over his chest.

"Please Jamie." He replaces his hands with his lips, suckling her for a few minutes. He wanted to stay there but was to needy. Her hand had worked down and was milking his cock. That wasn't helping. 

He laid her flat, lifted her legs up and apart, and entered her with a deep thrust. She claws at his back as he establishes a punishing rythymn. His name becomes a mantra as she is pulled over the edge again. He is soon joining her.

They come back to themselves slowly. He moves away as not to crush her. She follows him unwilling to be parted. She lays her head on his back wrapping her arms around him. 

"Your room or food?" He asks.

"My room." They walk that way and he takes the time to look around. The house is her, sweet and strong, featuring artifacts from her and her uncle's journey's, medical items, and soft artist prints. Her room continued the same.

"Is this Lamb?" He asks picking up a picture from her dresser.

"Yes," she smiles at the picture of the man with his white hair blowing in the wind, in his white pants and billowing shirt. "I took that one. It was a year before his death."

"You favor him. Both have the same smile. Same glow." 

"Thank you Jamie. He saved me. My poor orphaned self. He taught me how to survive grief, how to stand up for myself, how to stand on my own two feet, how to work hard, to help others,really everything important." 

"He sounds like a veera special man."

"He was."

"He still is as long as you live what he taught ye." She smiles, sets the picture back down, and leads him over to the bed.

"You are a very special man yourself." 

"You are a verra special lady."

They climb on the bed and she rests on his chest as she tells him about her Uncle Lamb. He tells her what he recalls about his mam and about his da.

They never stop touching each other. She runs her hands through his chest hair and over his nipples, down his side. He touches her back, her awesome hair, and down to the arse that has been tempting him all evening.

They slowly let the desire rebuild. Finally she slips the rest of the way on top of him. She rocks against his growing erection until they are both panting again with need.. She then reaches between them and leads him into her heat.

It is slower and gentler than any other time. She sighs his name as she gets close. He holds her breast with one hand, her bum with the other. She shudders as she cums. He groans out her name.


	19. All Over the Bed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love making continues.

He wakes her with a kiss in the little dip on her back, right over her bum. She had falling asleep after easing off of him and landing on her stomach, as relaxed as she had ever recalled being. She recalls him laying beside her, his hand on her back and that is all until she feels his lips on her. She sighs and lays still, waiting to see where he will go next.

She doesn't have to wait long. He works down, paying homage too the part of her body that he has been fasinated with from the beginning. She groans when she feels him lick, suck, and kiss.

"Ye have the most perfect arse. Sae round and juicy." She would be offended but, his erection pressed against her legs, tells her he is speaking nothing but the truth.

"Jamie!" She wiggles around, needing him lower. He ken's it but takes his time getting there. Her arse is to tempting to rush. He slowly kisses and licks his way down. When he finally reaches her sex, he finds her already swollen and dripping. Sae, her bum is an erogenous zone. Verra good.

"Jamie, Please!"

"Aye lass. Yer patience will be rewarded." He lifts her up, sliding under her, and gets to work. Heavens, does she taste sweet. And those wee noises that grow nae sae wee as he brings her closer, they are making him as hard as he ever recalls being. He laps and sucks, as his fingers work her inside. She pants, moans, keens, and purrs, as she rides his face.

"That is it lass," he thinks," take yer pleasure." She does. Screaming out 'yesssssssssssss!' as she floods bis face with the sweetness of her climax. He sticks his tongue inside to get more and triggers another orgasm that has her shaken over him. He slips out, holding on to her until the shaken stops. 

He then slips up and inside her, the back way, doggie style. She shivers when his hand comes around ro hold on to her breast. Shakes more when he gently bites at her neck before starting to move.

She rocks back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. They are both panting, sweat dripping off of them. The erotic sound of theitlr bodies coming together is all that can be heard, outside their labored breathing.

In the middle, he slips out, spinning her around and up on him. She has no problem with this new position that allows her to ride him. When he lowers her down so he can reach her breasts and suckle on her very erect nipples, she cums with an deep thrust and an even deeper sigh. He takes over then, lifting her up slowly and letting her slip down her body. She holds tight to his chest and his eyes as he works her back up. 

"I don't know if I can take anymore." She confesses between breathes.

"Ye can for I wish to make ye forget any other man that has ever been inside ye." He holda her close and spins them around. He then starts to pound. She cums screaming, locking her legs around his waist, am moment later. A few deep thrusts after, he cums, screaming her name.


	20. Food Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food Play sex.

She wakes up hungry for the food they didn't finish as well as for the man beside her. She has a thought and smiles as she slips into the kitchen. Ah, gravy. Perfect. She grabs all the take away boxes and heads back into the bedroom.

She dribbles the gravy down his chest and lower. He stirs but doesn't waken. She smiles as she climbs beside him and starts to lick the gravy off him. She pays particular attention to his nipples, licking and sucking every last drop of gravy off of them. He groans then, his hand coming up and landing on her hair. 

"What?" She sees his eyes open. 

"Be still." She says as she works farther down. 

"I...you...what are ye doing?" 

"You know good and well. Would you like me to stop?" Asked after she bites at his belly hard enough to raise the skin.

"Nae!" He moans out. She grins and continues down, sucking, licking and biting every last bit of gravy off him until she reaches his bawls and cock. She starts at his bawls, sucking the gravy off with an eager mouth. He mummurs Ghaildhig phrases as he clings to the duvet under them. She works up and, startkng at the base, licks straight up. His mummurs become groans. Then she takes him in her mouth. 

He arches under her, his face a reflection of pure ecstasy. She sucks him like a lolly. He is unable to hold out under her talented mouth and is soon arching up and crying out her name as he cums, filling her mouth. She swallows and licks his tip before letting him go.

"Bloody hell Claire."

"I woke hungry.." She states, with a grin, by his thighs. He pulls her up.

"My turn." He selects the noodles, twisting them around her nipples. He then lays vegtables down her belly, forming an arrow that pointed to her coochie. That he covered with gravy. She is breathing hard by the time he is done. 

He kisses her throughly before working down. He sucks the noodle from around her nipple. The friction of it rubbing against her as he sucks is delicious. She groans as he moves to the other and does the same. It is only then that he suckles her nipples. She arches up to meet him. He takes his time, getting her panting before moving down. 

He eats each vegtable before licking and kissing the area it covered. She is languid with need by the time her reaches her gravy covered mound.

He licks the top layer off before diving in. He sucks her outer lips, freeing them from the gravy before opening them. He licks up and down, to make her crazy and free her from the food that could cause an infection. 

"Jamie please. Please!" She his bucking against his face and he opens her legs wider and holds them in place.

"Be still." He slips his tongue in and out of her before moving up. He licks, sucks, and gently bites, as he drives her closer to the edge. He moves one hand off her leg and cups her breast, thumbing the nipple. She is close, so he pulls her clit completely in his mouth and lavishes it with his tongue. She comes apart.

Her scream echoes around the room as she curls up against him, holding his face tightly in place as her orgasm runs through her. He releases her from his mouth and, after a minute, she releases him from her legs. 

He climbs back up. "I was hungry too." After their breathing returns to normal, they feed each other the rest of the take away. They really are hungry.


	21. The Clinic Opens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire open the clinic. Can they keep it professional?

There is an actual ribbon across the front. "Did you do this just for me?" Claire asks Jamie when she sees it. It is the day of Lallybroch's Clinic grand opening.

"Nae Sassanech. Tis a big deal to me getting my employees on-site healthcare. I wanted to honor the occasionan properly. Gellis and her other employees gather. As does Murtagh and his. The gruff man gives her a stern look as she and Jamie stand together by the ribbon. Jamie holds an actual oversized pair of scissors in his left hand.

"I am pleased to officially open Lallybroch Clinic a mere two and a half weeks after Miss Beauchamp," he ignores his Godfather's snort," signed the contract for Lambert Medical Group to furnish medical care for us. Having medical care on-sight has been a plan of mine since taking over the company two years ago. I am so happy to see the fulfillment of that dream. Cl..Miss Beauchamp," he offers her the scissors and they both slice through the ribbon. A cheer goes up. Jamie gestures for Claire to open the door. She does and steps into a dream. 

She had been keep away from the internal building for the last week. The insides shock her. It is so bright and cheery. The reception desk is so white it hurts her eyes. The computer system is state of the art. The chairs that look out on the working farm are much more comfortable then anything she has ever seen in a clinic before. The magazines are current that cover the tables.

He leads her back to the exam rooms. Again, everything is the latest, from equipment to magazines. The computer system, in a locked, password protected cabinet, on each wall, syncs with the one at reception and the one in her office.

Her office is gorgeous.. Not just functional but beautifully put together. She can reach any area from her orthopedic rolling desk chair. She has her own printer and one that goes to reception. A bookcase stands empty of all but a lovely pot of forget-me-nods. The pot is soft blue to compliment the walls. 

She sits diwn into the chair and sighs with pleasure as it molds to her body. "Jamie, this is to much."

"It is what I would do for anyone providing such a service to my employees. Weel almost," he turns her around and presses the mouse unlocking the computer. The screen saver that comes up is a picture of himself and Claire. It was taken after a vigerous lovemaking session. They are both sweaty with their hair a mess. Naked as well.

"Jamie! I can't leave this as a screen saver!"

"I ken that weel. There is a soothing aquarium scene behind it." He presses another button and it changes to the more, office appropriate scene. "It willna come back up now but is saved in a password protected file. I couldn't resist."

"You will be the death of me, Jamie. When did you take that?"

"A few nights ago. I couldn't resist. You looked so beautiful."

"Professional in here." She warns as she hears his voice change, deepen.

"Aye. At least during business hours." He walks over to the bookshelf," If ye need more room, I will provide another. I thought ye could hang yer diploma's and such here." He walks over to the wall opposite the window. "As promised, the window looks out to my office."

"It is truly perfect Jamie. Thank you."

"Thank ye for healing my employees and I's scraps and bruises."


	22. Coffee Doesn't Usually Do That.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clinic is going strong. All is well until Claire has a strange reaction to coffee.

A week later, the clinic is up and running well. Claire filled the bookshelf with medical books and a few novels. Her diplomas are hung on the wall. She moves the forget-me-nots to her desk. 

She sees patients and handles the administration stuff. She has a full schedule today with the morning scheduled with patients and the afternoon with payroll tasks.

"Mr Mackenzie."

"Call me Angus, lass."

"Angus and you can call me Claire. Angus, I believe it is just a sprain. We can take x-rays to be sure.."

"Nae l..Claire. I am sure ye are right."

"Okay, I will wrap it up in an ace bandage and place it in a sling. No playing shimmy for at least a week." She tells him with a smile.

"It wouldn't have happened hadn't Rupert not tried to steal my ball." She grins, pats him on the shoulder before getting the ace bandage. 

The men and woman of Lallybroch Distillery are hard workers and players. She and her staff had seen many sprains, cuts, and bruises. They had also seen a few cases of stomach flu. Claire is a bit concerned it is going around and makes sure her staff follows strict universal precautions. She also makes sure every patient has a pamphlet on preventing the spread of the virus. 

After lunch, she retires to her office to work on payroll. She smiles when she sees Jamie doing the same across the yard. He sees her and waves before turning back to his computer. They were behaving very well and hadn't even had sex in her office yet. They reserved it for his bedroom. Quite boring for them actually. The thought made her squirm and she forces herself to concentrate.

Two hours later, she looks up when Gellis comes in. She carries two coffees. Claire smiles in appreciation. 

"Thought ye could use a bit of a cuppa. "

"I sure can. Thanks." She takes the offered cup and takes a sip. She suddenly is in a cold sweat and bends over the waste bin by her desk. "Well, coffee usually doesn't do that."


	23. Stomach Flu Or?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sick Claire thinks she has caught the stomach flu, but is it more?

"Ye need to go home?" Gellis insists after she empties her stomach into the bin.

"I must finish payroll first." She feels weak and shaky, but, her employees must be paid. Gellis takes away the coffee and brings her water. They are both relived when she is able to keep it down. "Probably just a touch of this stomach bug." She powers through payroll and sends Gellis off to deliver the checks, so as not to expose them.

"I am heading home. Good thing it is Friday. I should be better by Monday." They bug has been lasting two days.

"Call me if ye are not or ye need anything. Rest and fluids."

"Yes. Thanks Gellis." She heads towards her car. Jamie's hand stops here.

"Hey Claire, where are ye?" When she turns to him, he draws his breath," are ye okay?" She is pale and has the look of sickness on her.

"No. I believe I have caught the bug. I am heading home."

"I will go with ye."

"No. I don't want you exposed."

"I have been exposed."

"There is no reason to increase that exposer. I will be fine. Going to bed with juice and water. Should be well by Monday." He worries his lip. He doesn't wish to let her be alone but ken's he canna push. "I promise to call if I need you." It eases him some. He lowers his head to kiss her and she presents her forehead. He is relived to find it cool if a bit clammy.

"Ye promise to ring if ye have need of me?"

"I do." He walks her to her car and sees her in. "I will see you Monday." He watches her drive away.

She takes a bath and slips into her most comfy pj's. She retires to her bed with a huge water bottle and her reusable mug filled with juice. Her stomach is still jumping and she dares not put anything in it. 

She awakes the next morning with duel feelings of hunger and queasiness. She ventures into the kitchen in search of something light. A small cup of yogurt seems right. She sits at the table and carefully eats it. It seems fine until she starts moving. She is soon rushing to the loo. Okay then, liquids only. 

She spends Saturday in bed. She dozes off and on, awaking to use the loo and drink more. She monitors her temp and pulse. All seems well except her weak stomach.

Sunday she thinks of taking some antacids before trying to eat again. There are some in her medicine cabinet. She opens it, reaches for them, and stops. 

"It can't be. Impossible!" She says aloud. She sinks on to the toilet and starts counting days. "Christ Almighty!" It is a prayer as she realizes she is over a week late. She takes two of the antacids before walking back in her room, picking up her mobile and ringing Gellis.

"How are ye feeling?"

"Freaked. I am late Gel!"

"Late for...ohhh! Ye mean?"

"Yes. I went after some antacids and saw my female napkins. That is when it hit me."

"Take a deep breath. I thought ye couldn't."

"As did I. It is why we weren't. Oh hell Jamie is going to think I planned this!"

"We ken nothing yet. I am coming with a test. Try to relax." She is there twenty minutes later. She finds Claire, rocking back and forth on the couch.

"Gel, what am I to do?" 

"First, ye are to take a pee on the stick. Then we will go from there." She nods and heads into the bathroom. Gellis heads to the kitchen. "I am going to make a smoothy I believe ye can keep down. Ye are shaky with hunger and if ye are.."

"Don't Gel..I can't even.."

"Sit. I will be right with ye." Claire soon hears the blender going. A minute later, Gel carries in a large glass of something green.

"What is in it?"

"The green comes from mint. It also has chamomile and a few other soothing herbs. Try it." She takes a sip and her empty tummy gratefully accepts it. "How long?"

"Two minutes." Claire replies. She sips the smoothy and they wait.


	24. + or -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is she pregnant? How will Jamie react? How will she?

"I can't. Would you please?" Three minutes are up but, the thought of standing up and walking into the loo and looking at the little stick that can change her entire life, made her shaky with terror.

"Ye think I can?" Gellis feels her hand shake under hers. "Aye. For ye." She gives her hand a squeeze and stands up. 

Claire sits, weak with fear and anticipation, as she awaits Gellis' return. The what ifs' flood her thoughts. What will Jamie say? Will he think of her as what Murtagh thinks? Will he be excited? What will she feel? She never thought..

Gellis walks back in and Claire closes her eyes. She needs another few secounds. Gellis, sensing this, is silent as she sits beside her. Claire holds her hand out and Gellis lays the EPT in it. After another minute, Claire looks down on it.

The plus sign is clear. No mistake. No maybe one or the other. She is pregnant and she is stunned. "It is impossible."

"Apparently not."

"But Gellis, my ex and I tried for five years. I finally convinced him to go get tested. He said he was fine. I also had a wild past. Never one late cycle. I don't understand."

Gellis takes the stick and lays it on the table. She takes Claire's cold hands in hers and starts to massage them as she speaks. "God sometimes protects us from ourselves. As for yer ex, he was.lying, probably. It would be unmanly to be shooting blanks." Gellis has no love for her mates ex, the arse.

"He is going to think I am trying to trap him. I told him I could not. We haven't been. He will think of me as Murtagh does."

"You can tell him you can do it on your own. That you expect nothing out of him. That you truly believed what you told him." Claire nods. "The question is, do you want this child?"

"Wot? Ohhh. I never thought I would feel a child move inside me, have the honor of taking a child to my breast. I am scared but, yes I want it."

"Good. Ye ken I will be here for whatever ye need. If Jamie is not receptive, I will help ye raise the baby."

"Gellis, I love you like a sister. Thank you." She hugs her close.

"And I ye. When will ye tell him?"

"Monday. In my office."

"Less chance of a scene?"

"Exactly."

With the aid of soda crackers and room temperature water( to cold sent her gagging and she can tolerate nothing hot) she makes it into Lallybroch Distillery on Monday. 

Jamie sees her as she pulls up. "Ye are better?" He looks closely at her, at the bags under her eyes, her palor, and adds," a bit?"

"Yes. I need to see you in my office in a half hour. Please."

"Aye." He watches her walk away with a frown.

She takes the thirty minutes to get settled. She does nothing work related just, eats more soda crackers to keep her stomach under control, sips some of the water, and takes a ton of deep breathes. She takes the test out and lays it within reach but out of sight. He walks in right on time.

"Mo ghràidh, are ye okay?"

"Well, it isn't the stomach flu."

"Something worse?" He clings tight to the desk. Her look worries him.

"Depends, I guess on how you look at it." He looks blankly at her and she hands him the test. "Seems you have good swimmers, mate."

He stares at it before looking up. "Ye are..?"

"I am." And she quickly launches into the speech she had planned, about how he needn't feel obligated. He silrnces her right in the middle by placing his hand over her lips.

"I thought ye couldn't."

"As did I." She then tells him about the fertility tests her ex took and that he told her he was fine. "I believed him, more the fool. I am sure you are feeling the same about me right now. You truly don't have to do anything. I can take care.."

"Hush." He gets up and starts to pace. "We are having a bairn. We. I believe ye Sassanech when ye say ye dinna ken. There is a trust between us. It be nae mistake ye dinna catch with yer ex. He sounds like a right arse. This bairn was meet to be. It will be okay." She lets out her breath.

"I thought.."

"That I would be furious. Nae Claire. We will leave the fury to Murtagh. He will have much to say. Who else ken's?"

"Just Gellis."

"Let's keep it that way for a bit, if ye dinna mind."

"Allow Murtagh time to get to like me?"

"Aye. Besides, this is just for us." He comes around and kneels down beside her. He places his hands on her abdomen. "Tè beag gaolach. Is e do dh ’athair. Chan urrainn dhomh feitheamh gus coinneachadh riut." She places her hands on his bend head and cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N's The Ghaildhig in order. My dear. Hi little one. It is your father. I can't wait to see you.
> 
> The line," You have good swimmers, mate. Is from @callysymms. I had to add it. It was so brilliant.


	25. What Do Ye Need?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie decide how the handle the pregnancy.

"What do ye need? Anything ye are craving?" He still kneels by her belly. She smiles down at him and touches the top of his head with her fingertips. She prays their child inherits his hair. She suddenly feels weepy so she doesn't, can't answer. She just lowers her head on to his. He feels her tears and lifts up.

"Are ye okay? Nae pain?"

"No pain." She chokes out," sorry. Pregnancy hormones. You have given me, us, what is needed right now. Unconditional acceptance."

"Ye think I would give less?"

"We have known each other two months and are going to be parents. If you had doubts, that would be normal."

"Aye, I guess it would. Many will. But, there has been something between us, from the very start. It makes it hard for me not tae trust ye."

"Yes something unusual."

"Veera." He stokes her lower abdomen and she fully relaxes. She lets her head fall back as her lifts her shirt and starts to kiss where he had been touching.

"Miss Beauchamp," Murtagh's voice startles them. Jamie looks up to meet his Godfather's furious eyes. "Ne' mind. I see ye would rather seduce my Godson then do the job ye were hired for. And ye Jamie, canna ye a least lock the door?" He slams out, shaking the office.

"Damn." Jamie says in the ensuing silence. "We wasn't but their is nae way tae explain without."

"I know. Maybe we should just.."

"Nae, we need more time. I dinna want the joy of this occasion affected by his negativity." She arches her eyes. "Any more then it has. Will ye trust me Claire?"

"I wiil. I do. Should I go see what he needed?"

"We both will." He helps her to her feet and kisses her gently. "Thank ye for my bairn."

"Thank you for the same." They are unable to find Murtagh. Willy tells them he had left in the car, squealing tires and all.

"I will go track him down." Jamie tells Claire.

"Be careful."

"I will." Claire finds that Mary needs help with a prescription, the reason Murtagh was coming to get her. She writes it out while worrying about Jamie and his furious Godfather.


	26. Ye Dinna Ken!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie confronts Murtagh.

He finds him where he expects to. Standing beside the leoch near Lallybroch. He is skipping rocks across the still water.

"Sae, ye found me." He doesn't turn around.

"Aye, this has always been the spot ye head to when dealing with strong emotions."

"Hmmpff, I may need to find another spot if ye found me sae easy."

"Would ye like me to go?" Jamie asks. He still stands a bit away from him.

"Nae lad. I would like an explanation though. Ye have always been a careful lad. To be acting thus," he turns towards him. "Can ye explain what it is about this lass that makes ye act in such a clod-heided manner?"

Jamie sighs. How to explain to him when he barely understands it. "There was something from the beginning. A pull between us."

"Lust. I ken lust. But Jamie lad, ye still must be smart. And sex in her office with a unlocked door, is nae smart."

"That wasn't.."

"Dinna take me for a fool. Ye kneeling between the lasses legs with her shirt up." He shakes his head. "Play if ye must, safely. Using rubbers but not in her office.

"Ye dinna ken! We are not playing."

"Christ lad, dinna tell me ye have fallen for her. Ye are a bigger fool then I thought."

"If I have?"

"She is a gold digging 'hore. Ye canna possibly.." Jamie's fist can out before he had time to think it over. He connects with his chin and Murtagh collapses.

"Just because my mam choose my da over ye, doesn't give ye the right to say such about the woman I love!"


	27. Glenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Fitz has suspicions. And what happens after the punch?

Jamie stands looking down at him for a moment before offering his hand to help him up. He refuses it at first. Jamie stands with it patiently extended. Murtagh finally takes it and he pulls him to his feet.

"Ye deserved that and I willna be apologizing for doing it but, I am sorry it got to this point." Murtagh just ' hmmpphh'' and walks to his car.

"Ye will see I am right about her and then I expect an apology." He says.

"And if I am right?" Jamie counters.

"If ye are, I will publicly apologize to ye both." Jamie nods as gets in his car and starts it up. He watches him drive away before the spent adrenalin has him leaning against a tree.

Claire tries not to worry as she waits to hear from Jamie. She worries as both man have fiery tempers. Mary knocks on the door and she tells her to come in.

"Mrs Glenda Fitzgibbon to see you."

"Thank you Mary. Bring her in." She nods and does.

"Glenda, how are you feeling? Anymore problems with your blood pressure?"

"No thank the Saints. I am taken it as prescribed now.. Thank ye ma'am."

"I am happy to hear it. How can I help you."

"Weel, it is a bit of a delicate manner. I believe I ken who is spreading the stomach ill."

"You do?"

"Aye ma'am."

"Please call me Claire."

"Aye Claire. One of the man is neglectful of washing his hands after using the toilet."

"How have you come by such knowledge?"

"My own grandson, Thomas, he works in the loos, cleaning them. He has witnessed this man walking out after using the facilities without washing up."

"I see and his name?"

"Angus Mackenzie. How will you handle it Claire?"

"No worries," she stops as a sudden wave of nausea overcame her. She takes several deep breaths as Glenda looks on with concern," sorry. I will gather all the men and explain how important hand washing is to keep the spread of illness down. It should get the point across without," again she stops as another wave hit her," ah singling him out."

"Aye. Are ye okay Claire?"

"I am truly Glenda. Don't worry." The lady studied her a moment. 

"Ye are with bairn, then. Jamies?" Claire stared at her in shock. "I have five myself and ten grandbairns. I ken the look."

"I am. And yes, it is Jamie's."

"He kens?"

"He does. He is head over feet excited about it."

"Good. I ken what Murtagh says about ye but, I dinna believe it of ye. Ye make him the happiest I have ever seen him."

"Thank you Glenda."

"You are welcome. Do you need me to keep this between us, right now?"

"Please."

"No worries dear, I will hold ye secret. A spot of mint tea will help keep yer wame settled. Thank ye for handling the situation with Angus sae."

"Thank you for telling me." 

"I will be off now. I am around if ye need an ear."

"Thank you Glenda." She smiles, squeezes her hand and slips out.


	28. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire finally have time to catch up on all that had happened with Glenda and Murtagh.

She finally finds Jamie as she is getting ready to leave for the day. She is stepping out of the office when he runs up. "Good. I didn't miss you."

"No. Just almost. I was worried."

"Sorry. Will you come back to my room so I can tell you what happened?"

"Yes. I have something to tell you too." They are careful to talk about neutral business things as they walk past his workers. As soon as he closes the door to his private rooms and flips the lock, she is in his arms. 

He holds her close, gently kisses her, bends down and kisses where the baby lies, before leading her to a comfy seat.

"What happened Jamie? Did you find Murtagh?"

"Aye, I found him." He takes a seat beside her. "I tried to talk but he ken'd exactly what he seen and there was nae changing his mind without telling him of the bairn and I wasn't about to do that."

"Right. So I am still a gold digger in his eyes?"

"Aye and a hore' tis why I hit him."

"Wot? You hit him?"

"Aye before I had time to even think about it. I dinna apologize for it but I did say I was sorry it got to that point."

"Christ Jamie. I appreciate you defending my virtue but.."

"Claire, he has had it coming. I ken he is concerned about me but, I am a grown man and he willna be saying such about," he almost said what he said to Murtagh but he dinna ken how she felt yet. Today had enough strong emotions," the mam of my bairn."

"Jamie that is sweet but.."

"It is done. What is yer news?"

"Oh, well..Glenda.knows. She came in to give me some information and guested. I guess I was looking a bit peaked."

"Aye she would ken the signs weel enough. How did she take it?"

"Seemed happy. Said she was glad to see you so happy and that she would keep our secret."

"Aye, she will. Her word is her bond."

"She gave me some tips to deal with the morning sickness."

"Veera good. Is it bad?"

"Not so much now. I am glad someone here is happy for us."

"She is a grand friend to have. Dinna fash Claire. It willna always be this way."

"No. It will be worse once Murtagh finds out about the baby."

"Ye leave Murtagh to me. He did promise to apologize to us publicly, if he finds out he is wrong."

"That I am not a gold digging whore?"

"Ye aren't sae he will be eating his words."

"Well, no gold digger. I truly didn't think this was possible." Her hands.cradle the part.of her that is growing their child.

"Nor a hore'. Come Claire. Lay beside me and take a nap."

"I can use it. Are you sure we can just sleep?" 

"Aye. For the bairn." She slips of her shoes and curls on his bed. He wraps his arms around her, cradling her and his bairn both as Claire drifts off.


	29. Mo Chreach Beag Gaoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie talks to and prays over, his unborn child and it's mam.

He watches her sleep"curled on her side, her hands under her chin. He holds her so his hand lies over their child.

"Mo chreach beag gaoil." He whispers. He loves her. He adores her. It wasn't just the bairn. There had been an irresistible pull from the start. Something neither could resist. "Dhe, gum biodh i sàbhailte. A-nis agus an leanabh." He prays as he strokes his hand over where the bairn lays. 

When she told him she couldn't have a baby, he was truly okay with it. He kens there are a lot of needy children in Scotland. But, knowing that a part of him, a part of her, was going to exist in the world!

"Teàrnadh i, a Thighearna bho bhith a ’dèanamh cron sam bith." He whispers fervently. He kisses her gently. He never ken'd such feelings could exist. The devotion he feels for her goes beyond any he has ever felt, for anyone.

"Gum bi an leanabh fallain is toilichte, làn de a dìoghras airson beatha." He prays. They is nothing he wants more for their child. For Claire and him now.."Deònaich sinn dha chèile agus tha mi a ’gealltainn gum bi gràdh agam air a’ bhean bhig seo, uill." He pulls her closer and drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N The Ghaildhig in order: My Darling Little One. God, that she would be safe. Her and the child. Shield her Lord, from any and all harm.  
> That the child would be healthy and happy, full of her passion for life. Grant us each other and, I promise to love this rare woman well.


	30. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet conversation about the coming baby

She wakes slowly and turns to find him watching her. He is smiling and she smiles back before a wave of nausea hits her. She almost falls over her feet getting up, but Jamie is there and leads her onto the loo. He stays with her, holding her hair up until she is done.

"Christ, how unsexy was that?" She says as she sips the water he.gave her.

"Do ye think that is all that is on my mind while with ye?"

"The way you was looking at ne when I woke.."

"I was looking at ye as the lass who carries are bairn, not that I wouldn't have ye, if ye were up to it." He helps her back into his room and gets her sat down.

"You are kidding right? You want me like this?"

"Aye, I will take ye anyway Claie, dinna ye ken that? Ye carry our life inside ye. Ye can't ken what a turn on that is." She just shakes her head at him. He counters by kneeling between her legs and resting his head over her abdomen. "Did ye get enough rest. It is important, ye ken."

"I know Jamie. A licensed nurse practitioner, remember?" She starts to run her fingers through his hair.

"Aye sorry. I have just done some research since finding out the bairn was coming. He is the size of a lima bean right now." He turns and kisses her stomach and the surge of tenderness dhe feels for him brings tears to her eyes.

"Yes he or she is."

"Aye, it matters not, ye ken. A lad or a lass, it makes nae difference."

"You don't want a son?"

"I want a healthy, happy bairn as brave and smart as it's mam."

"Oh Jamie. And as sweet and tenacious as it's daddy."

"Aye, that will do. When is yer doctor's appointment?"

"Next Tuesday at 9. You will be there?"

"Aye, and at every other appointment, at the birth classes, at the baby shower if allowed, I will be helping set up the crib, decorate the nursery, deciding on the brand of nappies, going through baby name websites, all of it."

"I wasn't sure.."

"Oh Claire. We went about all this a wee backward but, I will be a full time father and partner to ye, if ye allow it."

"What are you asking Jamie?"

"Weel, I ken it is early, but if ye would consider moving in with me before the bairn is due." Her mouth drops open. "Ye have time to think on it. It would just make things easier."

"Is it just for the baby?"

"No. I would love to wake up with ye beside me every morning. Will ye think on it?"

"I will."


	31. Thinking It Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire ponders Jamie's question and her own feelings.

She ponders what Jamie had asked the rest of the day and into the next. It makes sense. Co-parenting is easier with the parents in the same house. But, was there more? That is what has her hesitating. 

If it was just about the bairn, she would actually be more comfortable. There is safety in boundaries, in clear lines, in well established roles. Her as the child's mum, Jamie as daddy, and they both responsible equally for the well being of the child. But, having him say that he wants to wake up beside her each morning.

“What is that about?” she says to herself. She is sitting on her love seat, her hands resting on her abdomen. “What did your daddy mean?” 

The problem is, deep inside she feels the same. That scares her. She isn’t good with love, with relationships. Finding herself in one, with the father of her child, it should be a joyful time. It is, to an extent. But, for the fear. 

“It was to be a fling, at the most. How in hell did this happen?” she muses as she rubs her stomach. “How did I end up falling In love?” Her hand flies to her mouth like she had shouted that aloud instead of just thinking it.

“Bloody hell, I love him.” She says. ‘”I love your daddy. That is good for you but freaks your mum out a bit. I don't do love well. Now, I will love you. I already do, little lima bean. It is just other relationships. They are the problem.”

She gets up and starts to pace. “Do I tell him? What if, despite what he says, it is just about sex and you? Will I be setting myself up for heartbreak?"

She walks through her small flat before realizing it isn’t enough. She gathers up her jacket and heads outside. She starts walking the streets of her neighborhood. 

“And what of Murtagh. Your daddy's Godfather already hates me. When he finds out about you and then if we move in together? Christ, little one. What am I to do.” 

She walks until she must rest. Until she has determined that she must, at least tell him. So, she slips into a coffee shop and calls him.

“I need to talk to you.”


	32. I think...I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire admits her feelings to Jamie. How wil he respond? Gets explicit.

I sit , nervously twirling my tea cup around. She must tell him. I know this. It is just the execution of it. Saying the words and waiting for his response. I take several deep breathes. I am blowing the last one out, when he walks in.

He towers over the tiny barista as he walks past her. She looks up, awed. Claire can’t blame her. In his tight jeans and a blue shirt that brings out his eyes, with that gorgeous mane flowing free, he is a sight to behold.  
“And mine!” Claire adds in her head as he walks over with a huge smile.

“Claire, my love, you are sae beautiful.” He says as he kisses me and sits down. The somewhat subdued barista comes and takes his order. After she slips away, he returns his attention to me. “Ye said ye needed to talk?”

“Yes. I, I have been thinking about your offer.”

“Aye?” He leans over the table and takes my hands in his. “and?”

“And, it got me thinking about what it all means. I know it would be easier with the baby.”

“Aye it would.” The barista returns with Jamie’s order of tea and then slips away again.

“But you also said you want to wake up beside me each morning.”

“I do. I dinna ken where ye are going Claire.”

“I am sorry. Oh hell, I might as well come straight out with it.”

“I think that ship has passed love.” 

“Okay, this is it. It is more than the baby. More than great sex. I…I think I love you. No, I know I do and I am terrified.” He stares at me. Our hands are still entwined and he tightens his on mine.

“Christ!” he whispers.

“You don't feel the same? That is okay.” No it isn’t. My heart is breaking. “I just can’t move in with.” He intrupts me by pressing his lips to mine. The kiss is as passionate as it can be over a table, in a public place.

“I thought it was just me that felt this. I ken ye wanted me as often as ye could have me.” He whispers against my lips as he feathers quick kisses across them. “ but, I dinna ken ye loved me. Oh Claire. I love ye too. More than I ever dreamed possible. I want to wake up beside ye every day of my life. I want to hold our bairn and watch him/ her nurse. I want to hold yer hand as the wean starts school. I want to do all with ye. But, right now, I want to take ye to bed and show ye just how much I love ye. Will ye come to bed with me then?”

“Yes. A thousand times, yes.” 

I can’t recall if Jamie paid at the table or counter, nor any of the journey back to my house( closer then his). My heart was pounding to fast. He loves me too. He wants a life with me! Was pounding in my blood as well as, a need for him so deep and urgent. 

We stumble through my door. It is closed by our bodies pressing against it. Our lips are one. Our breathes comingle and I taste the fish he must have had for lunch. He nibbles on my lip as he pulls my shirt off. I groan out his name as I reach back and engage the lock before working on the button and zipper of his jeans.

He pulls my shirt free and buries himself between my growing breast. I lower his jeans and reach inside his boxers and start to stroke him. He lowers my bra straps and a moan comes from him as he sees them, swollen in early pregnancy with nipples darken and more prominent. He soon has one in his mouth. My groans and gasps join his. We are driving each other mad and still stand by the front door. He switches to the other one and starts to lower my jeans. I let him go when his thumb finds my clit and starts to play it like a fiddle. His sucking mouth and the wet sounds of his fingering make up a melody who's chorus is my increasingly loud groans. When I cum, his name is added as it fills the room.

He pulls away long enough to get finished undressing. I do the same with nerveless fingers as the aftershocks run through me. He leads us to the couch.

“Bend over, mo chridhe, I must taste ye.” I do on shaky legs. He grabs my bum and kneels before me. His lips work over my bum, licking and nibbling as he works down. I am clinging to the couch cushions, as an anchor, as he slips between my legs.

I have never had anyone as talented as Jamie. My ex, whrn he consented to service me, would give it a lick and a promise, just enough to wet me so he could enter me. Jamie set in to feast. He is determined to make me feel incredible before finding his own pleasure. He twirls his tongue around my clit, pulling me right to the edge before adding two fingers, bend up inside me, searching and usually finding, my g-spot. The combination of his talented tongue and long fingers, has me screaming within minutes. I am still quivering when Jamie slips inside of me from behind. He reaches around to thumb my breasts as he whispers loving and naughty Ghaildhig in my ear. 

I am soon coming for the third time. I reach back and hold on to his neck and shoulders as I ride it out. He is panting my name as his rythymn gets sloppy as he gets close himself.

“Claire, oh God Claire!” He shudders and thrusts hard as he cums himself.


	33. An Ultrasound and a Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie see their child. Will someone else also?

“See, there is the child's head. There is it's heart.” The ultrasound tech directs as she moves the wand around.

“Sae wee.” Jamie is awed by the first sight of his child, their child.

“But right on target for the size it should be. A healthy fetus.” 

“Good,” Claire is overjoyed at the sight. A baby, something she never expected to have growing and developing inside her. “So good.”

“Ye canna tell if it be a lad or lass?”

“Not for a few more months.”

“It matters not.” He holds tight to Claire's hand as he watches their child do somersaults within her.

“No it doesn’t.”

A week later, Murtagh is searching through Jamie’s drawer and comes across a picture from the ultrasound. He stares at it for a minute before it hits him what it is.

“That wee bitch!” He marches into her office and throws the incriminating picture on her desk. “Care to explain?”

“Where did you get this?”

“From Jamie’s desk which means ye are claiming him as the father.”

“He is the father.”

“Sae ye say. What did ye do poke holes in the rubbers?”

“No. I didn’t think I could get pregnant.”

“Ye convinced him of this? Christ! The wee fool.”

“It is true I really thought..”

“Sure ye did ye gold digging bitch! Sure ye did!”

“I am not and I really did! You don't know me!"

“Nor does my Godson! Ye have bewitched him.”

“We love each other!”

“He love ye, of that I've nae doubt, the wee clod heided fool but ye..”

“I love him too.”

“Ye love his money.”

“No!”

“Aye and if the bastard is his, ye will have him trapped good and proper.”

“if? The child is his. I didn't set out to trap him.”

“She dinna!” Jamie thunders in, his face red and his hands clinched in rage.

“Of course she did ye fool. And ye fell for it, hook, line, and sinker!”

“I love her Murtagh and I would thank ye to stop talking about her like a common whore!”

“She is!” 

Jamie stepped forward and Murtagh rose to meet him. Claire’s scream interrupts them both. Jamie looks over to find her bent over double, her face pale


	34. What About the Baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening with Claire and the bairn? Will Jamie kill Murtagh?

“Claire!” He runs over to her and lifts her into his arms. “Is it the bairn?” 

“I think so.” She leans into his chest.

“Let's get you to the hospital.” He pushes past a stunned Murtagh. “If something happens to this child, I will hold ye responsible.” He growls as he pushes through.

They are at the hospital within minutes and Claire disappears into the bowels of the A and E. Jamie is left pacing in the waiting room with a promise from the nurse to bring him back as soon as they have her settled. He makes another loop and runs into Murtagh.

“What are ye doing here?” he growls.

“I wanted to check on her and the bairn.” He is contrite but Jamie is still in a rage.

“I dinna ken but ken this, Godfather, if she loses the bairn, I will blame ye and I will hate ye!”

“Mr. Fraser?” a nurse calls out. He spins on his heels and hurries to Claire's side. He finds her hooked up to a ton of machines. One that is keeping and eye on her vitals, another that is running some sort of fluid in, the last was monitoring the bairn's heart. The reassuring, thump thump thump,’ fills the room.

He walks up and takes her hand. She is asleep or unconscious. He turns to ask the nurse which.

“She is asleep Mr. Fraser. The doctor will be in soon to tell you what is going on.”

“Thank ye.” He takes a seat beside her and holds tight to her hand, whispering prayers in Ghaildhig for her and the child. A few minutes later the doctor enters.

“Hello Mr. Fraser. I am Doctor Raymond. Your lady is going to be fine. The pains she experienced was due to stress. We gave her something to calm her. It os why she sleeps.”

“The bairn?”

“The baby is fine. Strong and healthy. But. Mr. Fraser, she must not continue to be subjected to this level of stress. I can’t promise the child will stay healthy if she is.”

“Thank ye Doctor Raymond. I will take care of it.”

“Good. You are welcome to sit and keep her company.” 

He nods and settles in, voicing prayers of thanks. He will have to talk to Murtagh but not yet. 

“My baby?” Claire’s voice startles him out of his meditations. “What about my baby?”

“Claire love. You and the baby are fine. Listen.” She hears the child’s heartrate, a tune that had been the soundtrack to it's daddy's thankful prayers.

“Oh thank God. I was so scared.”

“Me too. If anything would have happened to ye or the bairn.”

“We are both fine.” She strokes his bend head in reassurance.

“No thanks to..”

“Don't mention his name to me right now.”

“Aye.” He looks up at her. “Aye but I promise he won't do not again.” 

“I will move in with you as soon as you want.” She changes the subject needing to calm him down.

“Truly!”

“Truly. Jr and I need to be close to you.”

“Thank ye Claire. Thank ye sae much.”

“I love you.” She simply replies


	35. She Was Telling the Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Gellis confront Murtagh

She is asleep and he is assured by the doctor’s words and the sound of his child's heartbeat that all is well. He feels confident enough to leave the room and find his Godfather. 

He finds him pacing around as Gellis sits anxiously wringing her hands. “How is she and the bairn?”

He answers Gellis, temporarily ignoring Murtagh.  
“They are both fine. No thanks to him.”

“Oh thank God! Sae nae risk of miscarriage?”

“As long as she is not put under that type of pressure again.” He glares at his Godfather, his hands tightly fisted to his side.

“I ne' set out to harm the bairn.” He tries to defend himself. “Nae matter who is the father.”

“I am the father! If any harm would have or does come to Claire or our bairn!” he takes a threatening step towards him. Gellis steps between them.

“Now, they are okay. Nae need of violence.”

“I am sorry Jamie. It is just that the lass trapped ye, as neat as can be. It is hard for me not to say anything.”

“She dinna. She dinna ken she could get pregnant.”

“Sae she says. The lass is a gold digger and ye are to in love to see it.” Gellis, before she can stop herself, slaps him hard across the face.

“She isna! I have ken'd her for many a year. I was there when she was struggling to get pregnant. There when her ex convinced her it was due to her. There when she reviewed the medical records that confirmed it, or seemed too. Obvious forgeries now. I held her as she cried. I was there when she found out she was expecting and held the EPT in shaking hands filled with fear and joy in equal parts. There when she told me she wouldn’tadk anything of Jamie. That she would do it on her own. Sae, say what ye want about the quickness of this relationship. I have. But dinna ever call my mate a gold digger or say she trapped Jamie again.”

Murtagh humbled leaves the hospital. 

“She said she would do it all on her own?”

“She did. She would have. Ye were a surprise in many ways Jamie. I am glad she has ye.”

“And I her. He really forged the records?”

“He must have. She is pregnant, ain't she?” He nods absently. “She was shocked by it. Truly couldn’t believe it.”

“I do love her. I promise to treat her right.”

“I ken ye will. She loves ye too. I have ne' seen her this happy.”

“I am glad. I have ne' been either. I am going back. Care to join me?”

“Thank ye. Would love too.”


	36. Gellis and Murtagh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellis confronts Murtagh about what he said to Claire.

Claire is released the next day. She is told to rest at home for a few days. This gives Gellis a chance to have a conversation with Murtagh. She lays in wait right outside his office. Jamie was staying with Claire so they were alone.

“Miss. Duncan, how can I help you?” He asks wearily.

“Ye ken exactly how!” Her voice raises and several employees around his office look up.

“Let’s take this into my office.” He hurries her in and shuts the door. She stands with her hands planted on her hips. 

“I assume this is about Miss. Beauchamp?”

“Aye! Claire who almost lost her child due to ye.”  
“I ne' intended.”

“Nae? What did ye intend by putting her down in such a way?”

“I indented to protect my Godson from someone I dinna trust.”

“Jamie trust her and loves her. She also loves him just sae ye ken.”

“Love or?”

“Dinna even! Don't ye dare! Loves him. I have ne' seen him sae head over heels. Ye may not believe it but I is true.”

“I am sorry. Truly lass but I dinna ken yer mate. Jamie is like a son to me. I must see him protected.”

“And Claire like a sister. I will see her protected her and her bairn. This is yer warning Murtagh Fitzgibbon Fraser, the doctor told her she was to avoid stress. Therefore she is to avoid ye. I want ye to stay away from my mate. If ye must communicate with her, ye will do it through texts, e-mails, and the like. If ye need medical care here, I or Mary or someone else will treat ye. Am I clear.”

“Aye. I dinna wish to endanger the innocent bairn. But ken this, if Claire harms Jamie, I will not be happy.”

“If ye harm Claire or the bairn, I will have yer bullocks for a key chain.” Is her parting shot.


	37. We Can, It is Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet love is made

“Jamie!” She tosses and turns, crying out for him. He is close, sleeping in her guest room, next door. He hurries to her.

“Claire, is it the bairn?” He takes her in his arms. She opens her eyes and immediately presses her body into his. She kisses his neck. “Claire, we canna.”

“We can. It is okay.”

“The bairn.” He tries to protest even as his body responds to hers. It has been ten days and they are both feeling the absence.

“The baby is okay. Was just stress. I need you Jamie, I miss you.”

“God I miss you too.” He takes her lips and she positions herself on his lap and he presses on her bum, pulling her closer. “I want you so much.” He wants her more then he did the first time and, he was shaken with need that time.

“I can barely breath with the want. Please Jamie.”

“It is safe?” He asks between soft, wet kisses.

“I promise.” With that reassurance, he lowers her down. Their kisses deepen, tongues twisting, stroking, as they breath in each other. Her hands pull at his bum, his loosen her hair, fanning it across the pillow. His lips move down to her neck, her hands move up to his back, scratching and massaging as she starts to keen. He is sucking, licking and biting on her neck. She squirms up, urging him down.

He slips down. She wears a plain, cotton night shirt in which her nipples poke up. He zeros in on them, sucking one through the cotton. Her keens get louder and her hands move to his hair, holding him in place. He plays with the other with his hand. He slips to the other as he lifts her shirt up and places his lips on her bare skin. His tongue comes out and licks all around and she almost comes out of her skin. Pregnancy has made her extremely sensitive. He suckles a bit harder and she moans louder and, across her thigh, he gets harder.

He works his way down her stomach and stops where their child lays. He softly kisses her there as he slips her knickers off. He starts to finger her and lays across her stomach, his ear pressed on her lower abdomen, watching her open up under his fingers. It is one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. 

She is moaning louder and louder as he pulls her closer. His thumb finds her clit as his fingers one and then two, enter her. 

“Oh Christ! Close. So close!” He moves just a bit faster and starts to wiggle his fingers. She starts to cry out his name and then curls up, his legs coming up towards his head as she cums. He grins and slips his own clothes off and lays beside her. She turns towards him and he guides himself into her. Both on their sides, making it easier for Claire and keeping a still concerned Jamie, who worries about crushing their child, comfortable.

They rock back and forth, in and out. Jamie catches and holds her glance. They look deep in each others eyes as they move closer to completion. The next time she cums is gentler. She melts into him with a deep sigh. He pulls her closer and speeds up just a little. He rests his head on hers and they, once again, breath in each other. 

“I love ye.” He moans against her open mouth. She kisses him before whispering her own love into his mouth.

“I love you too. So much!” He presses against her once more and cums with a deep groan.


	38. A Name and a Gender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie dind out the gender of their child and give it a name.

Claire is five months pregnant, has the cutest baby bump that Jamie has ever seen( he can’t keep his hands off of it) and they are discussing names. They are going in to find the gender of the child the next day.  
Claire lays across the couch with her feet on Jamie's lap. He is steadily rubbing them as they discuss the merits of various names.

“How about Henry?” Claire offers. Jamie snorts and pulls at her big toe. 

“Henry is a verra English name Claire.”

“I am English as was my father. Henry was his Christian name.”

“I dinna ken. I am sae sorry Claire. Henry would be fine name for our son.”

“Thank you. But, I don't want it as his Christian name. A middle name though.”

“Okay. We can do that.”

“What about you? What is your mum's name?”

“Ellen.” He replies as he works a particular tight spot out of the bottom of her foot. She sighs in pleasure.

“Ellen? Ellie. A sweet name for a little girl.”

“Aye. And yer mam?”

“Julia.” She sighs out as she sinks back into the couch. Her eyes close as she relaxes farther.

“Dinna leave me just yet Claire. We still have a bairn to name.” She ones one eye. “Ellen Julia?”

“I really like that. Now for a name that goes with Henry.”

They think on it as Jamie continues the massage, working up her legs. She is heading towards sleep again , the pregnancy wearing her out and the massage thoroughly relaxing her.

“Evan.” Jamie says, breaking the silence and waking a dozing Claire.

“Wot?”

“Wake up sleepy head. I said,’ what about Evan?’ It is a version of John or Ian. It means ‘ God is gracious.’'

She sat up trying to be completely awake. “God is Gracious.’ Evan Henry. I like it. I really do.”

“Ellen Julia or Evan Henry. We will find out tomorrow.”

“Yes.” Her hands move over the little round bump where Ellen or Evan grows.

“Ready” the midwife asks as they are lead back to the exam room. 

“Aye verra.”

“We are.” Jamie helps her on to exam table. Her shirt is pulled up and tucked under her bra. A warm conducive jelly is spread over her abdomen, and the wand placed on it. The midwife moves it around as Claire watches the screen. Jamie watches Claire. He wants a memory of Claire's face when Ellen or Evan comes into view. 

“Oh!” her soft exhale, her lips gently parted, her eyes filled with unshed tears. He will remember what she looks like in this moment if he lives to be a hundred. He then looks to the screen.

A bairn moves inside her. He ken’d it was a baby at the first ultrasound. But now, he sees little hands, tiny toes, the bairn’s head and chest. A belly he canna wait to blow on to bring forth a laugh. And.

“Is that the cord or?” he asks the midwife.”  
A  
“No Mr. Fraser. It is what you think. It is a lad. Congratulations.”

“A son!” Now Claire’s tears flow. “a little boy.”

“Aye, very obvious.” She sees it now. She grins at the sight of her son, showing of the fact he was a boy.

“Mac?” 

“No Evan.” He laughs.

“Nae Mac the name. Mac means a son in the Ghaildhig.”

“Oh. Well yes then.” They are silly in giddy in their joy. “Is he okay?”

“He is. All measurements on target. Good, strong heartrate.”

“Thank you God!”

“Amen.” Jamie adds.

“I want to keep his gender between us.” Claire says as they leave.

“Sae, nae gender reveal party?”

“No.” He sighs and takes her hand, stopping her as she moves towards the car.

“Ye ken not everyone is like Murtagh?”

“I know. Oh,” she gets it and fully faces him. She gently kisses him in the car park. “That isn’t why I want to keep it between us. It is special. Our son. We are the only ones who know he is Evan Henry Fraser. His parents. All to soon, he will be shared with the world. But, right now, he is ours. Just ours. I want to keep it that way for a bit.”

Jamie smiles at her through his tears. “Aye Claire. I sae agree.”


	39. Quickening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan's first movements are felt. She has an eye opening conversation with Glenda.

At first she isn’t sure what she is feeling. She stops, placing her hand over the small bump. Was it? It was the right time. Between the fifth and sixth month for a first pregnancy. She holds her breath and waits for it to happen again. 

There it is. There he is. Evan. A tiny movement. A flutter, like she has a butterfly inside her. Tears well up. She stands right outside her office, the stack of forms in her arms, forgotten. Quickening. The first sign of life.

“Claire? Are ye okay lass?” It is Glenda. She smiles at her.

“Ji am just..” she recalls where she is and invites her in. She places the charts, awaiting her signature, on the desk and they both sit. 

“Just?,

“The baby. It moved. I just felt..”

“Ah Dhai, what a wonderful day! I still recall how it felt when my bairns started making their presence know. Have ye told Jamie?”

“No, it just happened. Glenda, I want to thank you for being so supportive. I didn’t plan any of this and with Murtagh’s reaction..”

“Och, that auld grump. Dinna fash Claire. He will come around.I had all daughters. I love them all, of course but yearned for a son. Ellen, Jamie’s mam and I were best mates. When Jamie came, I became like a second mam to him. He has always been a happy lad, content with life. Bit, since ye came, he has been joyful. I love to see him thus as would his mam, may she rest in peace.”

“What happened to Ellen, if you don’t mind saying?”

“Her and his da, Brian, were taken in an auto accident. Jamie had just reached majority. Twas a lot to take on. The business, his grief, supporting his sister. I ken ye have issues with Murtagh and I understand them. But” ye should ken, he was Jamie's rock. I dinna think he would have made it without him “ She starts to say something and Glenda holds up her hand,” One final thing, something Jamie might not have yet told ye. It may help ye understand more. There was a lass, a year after he lost his parents. She came sniffing around like a bitch in heat. Jamie was vulnerable. She convinced him that she loved him. They were engaged within six months despite both mine and Murtagh’s warnings. He was in heat too, ye ken. The only saving grace, we got him to see Ned, our barrister, about a pre-nub. I still recall her face when Jamie presented to her. She made quite a scene and left in a fury of fake tears. We never saw her again.”

“The bitch!”

“Just sae. Ye see.”

“I do. Thank you Glenda. You have given me an idea. If you see Jamie out there, would you send him in. But don't tell him.”

“Oh aye.”


	40. I Will Sign One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire offers to sign a statement thatt she will ask nothing from him. How will he react?

Jamie enters and sits across from her. “What is amiss? Glenda had the strangest look on her face.

“Did she? Well, she shared somethings you hadn’t told me.” 

“Such as?” She sees the way he tenses. She decides to share her good news first.

“One moment. First, I felt him.”

“Felt..oh. Ye mean Evan?” His eyes get large.

“Yes. A tiny flutter. Like a butterfly.”

“Oh wow! I canna yet?” He walks around and kneels beside her. He rests his head on her bump. “Can he hear me?”

“Maybe.” He presses his lips to her tummy,” Evan, it is yer daddy. Hi. I canna wait to meet ye. Yer mam and I both.”

“Ohh!” 

“What?” He looks up. 

“He moved again. Just there.” She touches her side. Jamie moves to that spot.

“Mam can feel ye. I canna wait until I can. I will teach ye sae much. The Gaelic, how to plait a kilt, how to make the finest whisky in the Highlands.” He looks up at Claire,” But first I must find out what granny Glenda told yer mam.,”

She reaches down and touches his hair. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Tell ye what?”

“About the woman you were engaged too?”

“She dinna!”

“She did and you should.”

“I hardly think of that time.”

“Maybe but Murtagh does. You know he thinks me the same.” He stands up and starts to pace.

“Ye ain't.”

“No and I hake thought of a way to prove it.” He stops moving across the carpet and faces her.

“Aye?”

“I will offer to sign what she wouldn’t.” He continues to stare. “I know it wouldn’t be a pre-nup. But, we can have something made up that says I will not ask anything of you. That I will not use the baby to try to get any part of Lallybroch. That I..”

“Nae!” 

“Jamie, I don’t mind doing it. Truly don't mind signing it.”

“Nae! Look Claire, I appreciate why ye are offering. I do but..”

“Jamie, it would fix it. It would show Murtagh that I am not like her. That I am not a gold digger.”

“Aye. It would but, Claire I dinna think that of ye. I should be the only one that counts.”

“You are. I am thinking of you, of Evan. I don’t want strain between you and your Godfather. Not if signing a simple paper would solve it.” She stands up and wraps her arms around his back. 

“Christ Claire!” You turns and draws her close. “Ye are a rare woman, ye ken that?”

“Will you let me do this?”

“Ye understand that Evan will inherit Lallybroch. That ye and he will have my full support. That I will only agree to sooth Murtagh. That I willna consider it a legal document?”

“I understand that.”

“Iffrin! Okay. I will have Ned draw something up.”

“Thank you Jamie.”

“I would do anything for ye and him.”


	41. Sometimes Miracles Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie get some unexpected news about their son.

“Miss Beauchamp?” I had answered the phone at Jamie's house( ours) without checking the caller ID. I do know and see it is my OB's office. 

“Yes. Speaking.” Jamie comes up and sits beside me. It is nice to have him by my side in the evenings after work. Especially when my doctor's office calls so late. I reach for his hand, automatically. 

“We have reviewed your latest ultrasound.” I tighten my hand on his. He moves closer. Everything is so clear. I hear both our breathing speed up, I feel the way my heart starts to pound in my chest, I see and catalogue the way the sinking sun lights the room, the way the soft cushion under my bum is suddenly to soft as my legs tighten in preparation to fight or flee. But, what am I fighting. I need to listen. 

“We saw something that concerned us. Some very recognizable marks. Your child.”

“Evan Henry. His name is Evan Henry.” I don’t know what she is about to tell me but I want his identity to be spoken. I want her to know his name.

“He has the marker's for Downs Syndrome.” She softly says.

“Evan! His name is Evan! Say his name if you have news to tell his father and I about him!” His father, looks at me, his confusion and fear reflected in his eyes, his shaking hand. “I am sorry. I am going to put you on speaker. Please tell us again.” I hit the button and wait for her to separate time into before and after. 

“Mr. Fraser. Miss Beauchamp. Evan has markers for Downs Syndrome. We need to do some more tests to confirm. I am so sorry. We need you to come in tomorrow and talk over the options.”

“Options?” Jamie gets out.

“Some couples decide this is to hard. Can you come in at nine tomorrow?”

I nod not even thinking she can’t see me. Jamie confirms and rings off.

“Claire what? What is she saying?”

“About the Down's or?”

“Nae, I ken what..Oh Christ Claire!” 

“I can't Jamie. I can’t. I have felt him move. I love him. I can’t.”

“Nae. We canna. Nae matter what. He is our son.” I fall into his open arms and we grief the loss of the life we had planned for him. We then talk about the life he will have now. 

We walk in hand and hand at nine the next morning. Neither of us had slept well. I don’t try to disguise the bags under my eyes. I am Evan's mum. Bags will come with the territory and I wear them proudly. 

“Miss B..”

“Claire and Jamie. We are Claire and Jamie please.”

“Claire and Jamie. Okay. This is the pictures that has us concerned that..”

“That Evan has Down’s.” I finish, reaching for them. I see it right away. The markers are there alright.

“Exactly. We can do tests to confirm.”

“No.” I shake my head.

“Claire.”

“The markers are clear. Why put Evan at risk with more tests. No. He has Down's. We can be prepared at his birth. We, Jamie and I, will prepare. “

“You don’t wish to discuss the options. It isn’t to late.”

“No. He is our son.”

“It will be hard.”

“I know, we know. We love him. I felt him move two days ago. Thank you. Sign us up for any class we will need, increase the pre-natal visits, we will look into a specialist pediatrician. But, Evan Henry Fraser, will be born. He will be well loved and taken care of. We will push him to be all he can be.”

“Very well.”


	42. Oh God Geillis!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire tells Geiliss about Evan's diagnosis.

She invites Geiliss to her and Jamie's house. Jamie is at his office. He knows she needs to talk to her mate alone. She arrives with a smile.

“So, are you going to tell me if it is a niece or nephew?”

“No. No, that is one thing we are keeping to ourselves as well as the name.” They walk into the kitchen, the best place to have a conversation. 

“Then how am I to buy ye a baby gift?”

“Get gender neutral. Besides, when I tell you what I know, you will have a good idea what to get.” Geillis frowns as he looks at her .

“God lass, what is wrong?” Claire can be strong no longer. She stands against the kitchen sink and starts to sob. Geillis pulls her into her arms. “Oh lass.”

“Ooh God Geillis.” She cries, holding tight to her mate,” Oh God.”

She holds her tight and lets her sob. She murmurs Ghaildhig over her. Eventually she is able to speak.   
“The baby has Down’s Syndrome.”

“Oh hell!”

“Yah. I---we are not..The child will ve born. They offered but. “

“Good. What can I do?”

“Help us prepare. I know what to expect medically. But, being a first time mum is hard enough without..”

“Aye. How is Jamie taking the news?”

“He is strong but, I worry he is trying to be to strong, forr me. He had such plans. Now, oh bloody hell, we won't know if our child will speak, be able to attend school, live independently. It is a gut punch.”

“Aye, come sit. I will make tea.”

“I feel like I have failed him and the baby.”

“Why?”

“It is my body, isn't it. My body growing and nurturing the baby. My body..”

“Hush,” She comes and kneels beside her.” Tis nae yer fault. Nor Jamie’s. Ye ken this. Ye are eating right, sustaining from alcohol, exercising, taking the horrid pre-natal vitamins. Ye are an excellent mum. This child is blessed to have ye. Ye have all it takes to mother him or her. Ne' doubt that."

“Thank you Geillia. I just wish..”

“Dinna do that either.” She places her hands on her stomach,” This child is a gift. All bairns are. Each different. Some are gifts of intelligence, some talented in art or music, some in empathy or patience. This child will be the cutest red haired baby ever born. It will be loving and sweet. Will be gifted in seeing everyone for who they are. Will see through the social masks. Will be your forever child. Will always keep that child-like joy. A true blessing. Dinna wish it to be different. Ye will be a blessed mum. As for the tough stuff, weel, ye will have Jamie and me. Ne' alone in this.”

“That is exactly what I needed to hear.”

“Tis' naught but the truth. Ye are my heart sister and he is yer soul mate. We are going nae where.” They hug tight, drink tea, and discuss what is to happen next.


	43. I've Something to Tell Ye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie tells Murtagh about Evan's diagnosis. How will he react?

They have discussed it. Finally Claire says,” He is your Godfather. I told Geillis. You have a right to his support too.”

“If he gives me any.”

“I think he will. He may not trust me but, he loves you.” 

He calls him into his office the next day. Murtagh   
enters with hesitation. “If this be about me and Claire, I am staying away from her.”

“I ken. It isna about that. It is about the bairn “ Murtagh fully enters. He looks at Jamie with concern.

“The bairn?”

“Aye, I've something to tell ye. Have a seat.” He does without taking his eyes off Jamie.

“What is it. I can tell by yer face it is serious.”

“Verra. The baby—we had an ultrasound. Found out the sex but that is something Claire and I are keeping to ourselves right now.” Murtagh nods,” Right. Weel they saw something else. Markers. The baby---the baby has Down’s Syndrome.” Murtagh stares at him before a single tear rolls down his face.

“Jesus wept. Christ lad. I am sae sorry.”

“We were offered. Tis early enough. But, Claire has felt movement. We have a name. Tis our child. We couldn’t.”

“Nae, ye couldn’t.,” he reaches across and took his   
hand. “I ken this is a blow. I ken ye Jamie. Ye had plans made out in yer head. Already ye ken'd who ye thought this child would be. Now those plans have changed. Ye feel numb and bereft grieving the child ye have lost.”

“Aye,” Jamie gets out through a throat full of tears.

“Ye need too. Get it all out. Before the bairn arrives. Then ye can celebrate the child that is. For he or she is worth celebrating. The baby will be sweet, will be a loving child and adult. Will have challenges but what child doesn’t. A Fraser can meet and exceed any challenge giving it, ye ken that weel. Ye won't be alone. I and Glenda will be here. Jenny and Ian.”

“Claire. Claire will be there too and also require support.”

“Aye. I ken. I am trying Jamie. Truly. I ken ye love her. I will try harder.”

“Thank ye. Murtagh, I don’t ken how to do this. What if I mess up?”

“Ye will. Every parent does. Ye can do this though. Ye love the bairn?”

“I do.”

“That be all ye need. Love him or her. Love and show that love. And, one other thing.”

“Aye?”

“Dinna baby the bairn past baby age. The child will live up to your expectations. Set them high.”

Jamie smiles. “Thank ye Murtagh. I will.”

“Good. I am here if ye need to talk, vent, scream. If ye need advice or a shoulder to cry on.”

“Thank ye. I think I will need all that.”


	44. How Can You Have Me This Way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of loving an an important question

She doesn’t realize. That is Jamie's conclusion as he watches Claire prepare for bed. She is six months pregnant and he knows she feels awkward as she bends over trying to reach her lower legs to place cream on them. She doesn’t see how sexy she is. 

He takes it from her and smooth’s it into her feet before working it up her legs. She sighs and lays back. He works past the shins he was working on and goes farther up.

“I managed to reach that area.” She tells him. 

“Hmmm.” He pays her no mind, continuing the slow, steady journey up her thighs. She becomes aware of what he is about.

“You can’t possibly want me like this.” Her laugh is shaky as his talented fingers feather across her knickers.

“Not want? I burn for ye Claire. Dinnna ye ken that.”

“But. I am huge.” His laugh is also shaky as he rests his head on her stomach.

“Ye are beautiful. Glowing. Yer breasts are sae heavy and full.” He reaches up to cup one. His other hand is still busy between her legs. She squeals then groans as he finds her nipple and tweaks it.” Yer arse drives me even more crazy then normal.Yer skin is sae flushed with life. Ah Cheist Sassanech, ye are the must beautiful woman I have ever seen.” 

His finger stop playing and get to work. He pulls her knickers down and off and begins to drive her mad. He opens the nursing/ maternity gown she wears and stokes her breast in earnest.

Her soft moans become squeals and screams as he pulls her over the edge. “Oh God Jamie!” she gasps out as he slips his own lose sleep pants off and slips into her. It is a good then his bed is high. It allows him to reach her as she sits and he stands, keeping her off her back. “So good.” She rocks into him as much as her body will allow. He feels Evan move against him as he moves deeper into his mam. It is the must erotic thing he has ever felt. When she tightens around him and his name is ripped from her throat, he is only able to cry out,” I love you Claire.” Over and over He collapses against her a moment later as he cums himself.

He sees her settled on the bed and slips away. “Where are you going?” 

“Just across the room. Be right back.” He returns a minute later. “Wake up love. I have a question for ye” A deep groan greets this but she opens her eyes.

“Yes Jamie?”

“Will ye marry me?” He kneels before the bed holding a ring box. She is speechless


	45. An Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clairee gives Jamie ann answer to his proposal.

She sits and stares at him. He still kneels beside the bed nude with the ring box in his hands. He is patiently waiting as she continues to stare 

“Will you bloody well say something?” He finally asks. She swallows hard and finds her voice.

“You are asking me to marry you?”

“I am trying. Aye.”

“Would you be if Evan wasn’t coming?”

“Yes. I am asking you because I love you. Because the first moment I saw you, there was something there. A pull. Stronger then common sense. Because the first moment our lips touched,, I knew I had found home. Because I want to grow old with you, I want to watch our children and grandchildren overflow Lallybroch as we walk the fields hand in hand. Because Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, there is no one else I ever want to kiss. You are not the first lass I kissed but, I want you to be the last.” He stands up and climbs on the bed. He takes her hand in his. ‘Will you do me the honor of marrying me? Will you walk beside me the rest of our lives? Will you let me love you for the rest of your life?”

Claire is crying to hard to answer and simply nods, holding her left hand out. He slips the ring, a diamond in a setting of white gold, on her finger. It is a perfect fit. They both stare down at it through a film of tears. He lifts her hand up and kisses it. 

“You proposed nude.” She says after a moment of two has passed.

“You answered nude. It seems appropriate, don't ye think?”

“For us, yes. We are engaged.” She holds up her ring finger as she had to make sure the ring was there and not a figment of her imagination.

“We are. I intended to take you out. Make an occasion of it but, weel I was overwhelmed by our love making, it just seemed right to do it now.”

“It was. Murtagh is going to freak.”

“Maybe not as much as you think. Qe had a good conversation.” He goes on to tell her what had transpired. “He promises to try.”

“That is good.” She lays beside him drawing patterns on his chest and stomach. He does the same on her back.

“Verra. Sae, before or after Evan comes?”

“You would wait until after?” She sits up on her elbow to ask him.

“Aye. I said it was naught to do with the lad. I meant it.”

“Before. I want to be a Fraser when I give birth. We don't have to have a huge ceremony. The registry will do. Right?”

“Aye. For now. Later we can have a blessing service?”

“We can and will. So soon.”

“Aye. Ye and me. We can tell everyone after.”

“Yes. Then they can kick up a fuss. But it will be to late.”

“It was too late from the moment I laid eyes on ye Claire.” She losses her breath and he takes it more when he takes her lips. It is quite awhile before they get to sleep


	46. Legally Wed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire make it official.

They are on the way to get their wedding rings after deciding their was no reason to wait. The proprietor of the jewelry store looks down at Claire in her fanciest maternity dress. Before leading them to to a to a case of wedding ring sets. They pick out a silver set with engraved hearts on them.

“I am sorry Claire. I am sure that this was not the wedding you dreamed of. When ye were a little girl.”

“I truly never dreamed of any type of wedding. I never expected to fall so deeply in love.”

“Ah, well I knew. As soon as I laid eyes on ye. I knew ye were the one my da said I would find.”

“You knew it wasn't physical. Just physical?”

“I did. When did ye ken?"

They are almost there. She has to think because now she can’t recall ever not knowing. “Ah, I think I really knew when I told you about Evan's coming arrival. I really knew what I knew for awhile before then, if that makes sense.”

“It does.” He pulls up in front of the register. “Are you ready to became Mrs. Claire Fraser ?”

“Yes though I just realized I have yet to meet your sister.”

“Aye.. Ye will soon. She will be back from America in the next few weeks and I will have the honor and privilege of introducing her to my wife.”

She smiles up at him as they enter. It truly is very simple after that. They pledge themselves to each other, sign the license, and slip the rings on each other. It makes them legally wed but they have pledged themselves to each other long before tthen.


	47. Wedding Announced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie tell their family and friends about their marriage.

“Are we telling folks or letting them discover our new jewelry?” Jamie asks. They are both heading back to work today.

“Let's see if they notice. If not, we will tell them.” He smiles at her. At his wife. She is a miracle. Her and the bairn. 

“You call me right away if ye need me. I am just across the way.” 

“I know. Don't fret. It will be fine.” She straightens his tie. “It is a joyful thing.”

“Aye to most.”

“You said he promised to do better.” 

“Aye. He did. I just fear a marriage may push him over the edge.” He runs his hand through his hair, messing up the curls his wife had carefully soothed earlier. “Och, dinna fash. It will all work out.”

“I know it will. I trust our love. There is two of us now.” He smiles and gently kisses her.

“Nae Sassanech. Three.” His hands cradle Evan.

“Right. Three. And a cord of three strings is not easily broken.”

“Quoting the bible suits ye. Are ye ready?”

“Yes.”

She is soon behind her desk. She is working on paperwork when Geillis comes in.

“Good morning. How is the bairn?”

“The baby is good. As is the mum.”

“Verra good. Here are the reports from yesterday. Nothing major.” She reaches for them with her left hand and Geillis gasps. “But ye have something to report.”

Claire grins. “Yes. Jamie and I were married yesterday.”

“Ye wee minx. And ye dinna invite me?”

“We didn't invite anyone. We wanted it just us. But, you will be invited to the church ceremony after the baby comes.”

“Weel that is alright then. How did all this come about?   
You weren’t even engaged the last time I saw ye. Or were ye?”

“We weren’t. He—well he proposed after we had made love.”

“Oh please tell me he was naked!”

“Geillis Duncan!”

“Hey. Ye have a husband and a bairn on the way, I am not even dating. I must live vicariously through ye.”

“Anyway, we decided their was no point in waiting and went to the register the next day. Yesterday.”

“Ye should be on yer honeymoon.”

“We will after.” She rubs her stomach were Evan moves and stretches.

“Aye. Are ye happy Claire?”

“Happy then I ever thought I would be.”

“I am sae glad. Ye deserve it.”

“Jamie lad, production in field 3 is a bit down but field 4 os making up for it. We dinna ken why.I have ordered soil testing.” Murtagh walks in and hands him the report.

“Thank ye. The soil should tell us.”

“Ye look verra happy. The days off agreed with ye.”

“They did.”

“Look, I am really trying. I ken ye love her and—”he stops dead, noticing the ring.” Christ, ye married her!”

“Aye. I did.”

“Married! Why? Ye were already living with her. The bairn will have yer name. I dinna see the point—”

“In marrying the woman I love. The mam of my child? Ye dinna see the point in that?”

“I—look ye had time. Time to make sure she is who she says she is. Time—”

“Murtagh, ye ken I love ye. I ken ye feel the same. But, I must warn ye, Claire carries my child and my name. She is family. Ye can except that or nae but it wilna be changing. If ye speak evil of her in my presence, I wilna be taking it well.”

“She is yer wife. I will respect that.”

“Thank ye. I promise ye I ken her heart. She is exactly who she presents herself tae be.”

“Lass, I have a gift for the bairn.” Glenda walks in after Geillis leaves.

“How sweet. You didn't have too.”

“The child is family.” She states broken no arguments. She hands her a bag and she pulls out a esquist soft tarden blanket. “Tis the Fraser colors. Jamie had one just like it when he was a wean. Tis a family tradition. I wasn’t sure the lad would remember. Tis us to us women to keep the traditions alive.”

“Oh Glenda! It is beautiful. We will wrap h--- err the baby up in it on the way home.”

“Good.” Claire lifts it up to get a better look at the design and Glenda gets a look at her left hand.

“I am glad ye like it Mistress Fraser.” she says with a smile.

“Oh yes we..”

“I am glad. Congratulations Claire. Ye two are perfect for each other. I have ne' seen two people more in love.”

“Thank you. I never thought I would find him. The one who I can't live without.”

“Jamie's da told him that he would meet the One. The person his soul calls out for. He found her in ye and it is happy I am tae see it. Ye two will get through everything together as long as ye stick together.”

“Glenda, the baby. It has Down's.”

“I ken lass. God is gifting ye with a special child because He ken's together ye can handle it. Ye will also have the support of everyone here. It will be alright.”

“Ye are an angel Glenda.”

“Nae lass. Just an auld woman who kens a lot.” She squeezes her hand and gets up,” I've work tae do but am here if ye need me.”

“Thank you. For the blanket, the advise, and the congratulations.”

“Ye are welcome Mistress Fraser.”


	48. Welcome Evan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is born.

Adjusting to married life is fairly easy. The hard part is not being married to Jamie but being Mrs. Fraser and working at Lallybroch Distillery. She tells person after person that here responsibility still only lies in the clinic.

“No Angus. I can't get you next Friday off. You must talk to Jamie or Murtagh.” She tries to be patient as she speaks with him. She is at the later stage of her pregnancy and her supply of it is running low.  
“Ye have his ear. Ye can persuade him. Please Mistress Fraser.”

“Why do you need it off?” She readjusts her position. Her back has been in pain all day.

“Weel see there is this lass. I have been trying to get her to go out with me for awhile. The band she wants to see has a concert that day. I've tickets.”

“Mistress Fraser.” Murtagh knocks and enters. “Oh. Sorry. I see ye are busy."

“No please. He needs to speak to you since Jamie is gone today.” Angus gives her a hang dog look before turning to Murtagh. He explains his issue.

“It is an all day concert, ye see. If I take her..” Murtagh is only half listening. He is concerned by the look on Claire’s face . “Sae, can I have it off?”

“Aye. But I expect ye to be early and stay late on Monday.”

“Oh aye. I will. Thank ye. Thank ye Mistress Fraser.” He hurries off before he changes his mind.

 

“Mistress---ah Claire. Are ye okay lass?” She had been squirming the entire time Angus yammered on and he dinna think it was the lad's request that has her uncomfortable.

 

“No Murtagh. I believe I am in labor.” His eyes get comically large.

“What do we do?”

“Help me up. The hospital bag is behind the door. I will need a lift as Jamie isn’t---I need to reach him!”

“Dinna fash lass. I will work on that. First let's get ye to the car.” He helps her up, grabs the hospital bag, and guides her out to his car. “How far apart are the pains?”   
“Six minutes or so. In my back so I didn’t—and me a medical professional."

“It will be okay. I will ring Jamie now.” He is attending a conference in England. She wasn’t due for another 2 and a half weeks. They thought it safe. Geillis is a few hours away visting family. Both her coaches gone and the absurdity of having Murtagh, of all people, temporarily in that role. She would laugh if the pain would let her. 

“Jamie. Claire has started her pains. I am taking her to the hospital. Come as soon as you get this message.”   
“Answering machine.” He explains. “Would ye like me to call Mistress Duncan?” She nods unable to talk through rhe contraction. 

“Mistress Duncan.”

“Aye?”

“I am calling for Claire. Her pains have started and we are on the way to the hospital."

“Oh lord! Is she okay?”

“In pain but---I really have her. Dinna fash. I ken what ye are thinking but I will see her safe until ye and Jamie get here.”

“Thank ye. I am on my way."

“Ohhhh!” She is bent over double on the seat by the force of the pains. He speeds up.

“Claire ah---breath. Just—ah breath. It will be okay.”  
“Ahhhh. Bloody hell!” He speeds up more. She grabs for his arm, needing an anchor. 

“It is alright lass. Squeeze away.” She has three more contractions before they make it to the doors of the hospital. They ride out the last one before he can get her out. He fetches a wheel chair and her bag.

“Can I help you sir?” the nurse appears out of nowhere.

“Aye. She is—”

“I see. Come. We will get your wife to delivery.”

“Nae my wife. My Godson's. He is on the way. Ye will see her safe?” It is more of an order then a request.

“Aye sir.” She starts to move her away.

“Murtagh! Please stay with me until Jamie or Geillis comes?” He reluctantly follows.

He stays outside as they change her into a gown and check her. “4 almost 5 cm’s Mrs. Fraser. You are well on the way.” They let Murtagh back in. “Now we need to place an IV.”

“No! My birth plan clearly states no confining---ohh- measures.” She is soon lost in the pain.

“Mistress Fraser. If you or the baby needs---”

“If then you can.”

“Mistress Fraser, be reasonable.”

Murtagh has heard enough. “The lass said nae. Dinna ask her again!” The nurse turns and leaves the room.

“Thank you Murtagh. Ohhhh!”

“Breath through it.” He focuses her and helps her over the crest of the pain.

“I need to walk.” He helps her up and into her slippers and robe. They walk, stopping every 4 minutes to ride out the next wave. That is what they are doing when Geillis arrives.

“That is it lass. You have this. Ye are sae strong. Deep breath. That is it. Get ye and the bairn some good oxygen. Almost over. One less and one step closer.” 

Geillis watches, open mouthed, as Murtagh holds her up and talks her through it.

“Ye are in good hands.” She says when she sees the contraction is over.

“Geillis! Yes. Murtagh has proved a wonderful coach.” 

“I see. I am glad. Jamie on the way?”

“Aye. He is on the train now. Willing it tae go faster.” She laughs and takes Claire’s other side. They both walk with her.

“I need to lay down.” She declares after fifteen minutes.

“Back to the room.” They guide her that way and run into Jamie as he exits the airport. 

“Claire! Oh Christ baby. I am sae sorry. I should have ne'. I promised tae be here for all and I wasn’t! Can ye forgive me?”

“There is nothing to forgive. You were at work. We didn’t---OH ahhhhh. Damn it all!” 

“Breath through it. Ye can do it. Come Claire. Follow my lead.” Geillis takes her face and focuses her.

“Rub her back Jamie. It has been mostly there.” Murtagh instructs. He does. 

“Room now!” They lead her there and barely beat out the next contraction.

“Seven cm's. You are just in time for the real fun, daddy.” The midwife, Anna, says after she checks her.  
“Damn you Geillis! This hurts so bad!” It is ten minutes later and transition is in full affect.

“I know luv. Almost there.” She tries to sooth.

“You---Don't---Know! I am never having---Hell—sex again.” Jamie does his best to apply countrr2 pressure. Murtagh sits in a chair out of the way. Geillis has her face.

“I ken lass. Breath with me. He he he.” She does. “Better. Catch a deep breath.” 

“Jamie help! I can’t do this! Help me!”

“I am right here. I would take the pain, if I could. You can. You are.” She shakes her head frantically.

“I can’t. I really can’t. Please Jamie. Make it stop!” he holds his weeping wife and prays it will soon be over.

“You are on the cusp of ten cm’s. A few more contractions.” Anna reports. “I need everyone bar daddy out.”

“We will be right down the hall.” Geillis says. She kisses her cheek.

“Ye are the strongest lass I have ever seen. Ye can do this.” Murtagh says.

“I—thank you. I couldn’t have made it this far without---ohhhh!” He squeezes her hand until the contraction is over, then kisses it, and joins Geillis.

“Time to push.” Jamie helps her into a squatting position and gets behind her. With the next contraction, she starts to push.

“Ahhhh! Ehhhhh!” she puts all she has into it. Her legs shake and she squeezes Jamie’s hands hard enough to leave deep bruises.

“Good job. I see his head. A few more just like that.”

She grunts and continues. Jamie’s solid presence behind her and the force as old as Creation that complies her to keep pushing, allows her to push past the exhaustion, past the burning. To get him born.

“Pant Claire while I clean out his mouth. Good. Now one more push.” Suddenly, he was out. 

“Is he alright? Breathing?” 

“Yes.” She lift him up and he starts to cry as does his parents. Red hair sticks up everywhere. His eyes are closed tight. His tiny heart pounds. Claire holds her hands out and Anna lays the baby in her arms.   
His diagnosis is confirmed with the first look. The physical markers of Down's obvious. But, he is so beautiful. Wee Evan Henry Fraser.

“Ye are a brawl lad.” His daddy says as he gently touches him. “Sae brawl.” 

Claire can't take her eyes off of him. He is finally here. Worth every pain. 

“Anna. What is his Apgar scores?”

“Seven at one. Nine at five. Very good. We will have to take him for a full exam soon.” 

“I know.”

“Jamie. You want to cut the cord?”

“Aye.” He eases Claire and Evan onto a pillow and goes to do it. He then returns to examining his son, their son. He opens his eyes. They are the color of whisky, his mam's color. They take him for tests soon after.


	49. Meeting Evan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murtagh and Gellis meet Evan.

“Are you ready for Evan to meet his public?” Jamie asks. He is back from his tests and his mam was cleaned up and in a new gown.

“Yes.” She smiles down at Evan as he lays cuddled against her. “Are you ready to meet Auntie Geillis and Grandda Murtagh?”

They are pacing in the waiting room. “Is Claire and the baby okay?” Geillis demands. Murtagh also awaits his answer.

“They are both fine.”

“Lad or lass?” Murtagh asks.

“Ye will see. Claire wishes to make introductions.”

They start out and Jamie stops Murtagh. “I wish to thank ye for yer kindness to Claire. Helping her through labor.”

“Och, tis the least I could do. I owe ye both an apology. I was aweful tae Claire. I am sae sorry.”

“Ye have naught to be sorry for. Ye did it out of love. As a father now, I understand. My bairn is naught but a hour old and already I get the power of a father's love. Now, are ye ready tae meet yer grandchild?”

“Grandchild? Ye would honor me thus?”

“Who else? Come.”

They find Claire nursing the baby. Jamie joins her and watches his son take his first meal in awe.

“A brawl eater.”

“Like da.” She replies. After, she turns him around.

“Geillis Murtagh, meet Evan Henry Fraser.”

“A son.” Murtagh whispers.

“Aye and a brawl lad.”

Geillis walks over. “He has his da's hair.”

“But his mam's eyes.” A proud Jamie replies.

“May I?”

“Want to go see Auntie Geillis, Evan?” She transfers him smoothly.

“Hi Evan. I am yer Auntie Geillis. I have ken'd yer mam forever. Sae, I amm the one that ye come tae if ye have any questions about her. I will always have candy and gum. I will show ye movies yer parents might bae approve of and read ye books of the same. I will take ye tae concerts and plays and help ye with the lasses. Just spoil ye plumb rotten."

“Murtagh, would you like to hold your grandson?”

“Claire I..”

“I know, all is forgiven. You helped me through labor.”

“Seems an easy forgiveness after all I've done.”

“Easy! Olay if labor wasn’t tough enough, you can babysit. Geillis, hand him Evan.”

She does and he looks down at the Fraser's slated eyes in Claire's color and starts to cry.

“Hello Evan. I will protect ye with my life.” He gets out before the weeping begins in earnest. He cries at the joy of holding Jamie's son and the sadness of the tough road ahead. Jamie holds them both.

“Do ye ken yet, how bad?” Geillis asks through her own tears.

“Will know soon but no matter.”

“Aye. He is your son and will have much love.”

They find out an hour later. It could be much worse.

“Evan has an enlarged heart. We will keep an eye on it. His kidney function is fine for now. His gastrointestinal system is functioning normally. His hip dysplasia we will work on through physical therapy. As for the other, time will tell.”

“We intend to raise him to live up to his potential. To raise him as normal as possible.”

“Then you will do fine. “

They head home two days later.


	50. Sometimes Miracles Hide Part 2 Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's look back as Evan prepares to graduate.

“Mam-mum?” She looks up at her 20 year old son. He stands in his graduation gown. She fells a lump lodge in her throat. Her Evan Henry is about to be a graduate.

“You are so handsome son.”

“I am a brawl lad.” He replies with a smile. It lights up his face, turning his whiskey eyes, her eyes, into a beautiful gold color. His hair, his da’s, has been smoothed back, taming, temporarily, his red curls.

“You are.” She recalls the first time he had said that. He had started talking at two and a half. His first word' whisky’. His first phrase' baw lad', because he heard it so much from Jamie. He still does.

“Evan, I am so proud of you.” He shrugs and blushes. 

“Mam-mum, we did it. Da and ye said I could.”

“We did. And you proved us right.” They had made it a mission to see that their son reached his true potential. They believed, from the moment he was born, from they day they took him home, that whatever he could do, he would. They made him believe it too. 

“He may not walk.” They were told. Claire just rolled her eyes and re-doubled his hip and leg exercises. He was walking by the time he was three.

“He may not talk.” Jamie sighed and continued to carry his son around and talk with him about everything. They kept reading to him. As did everyone else around them. Grandda Murtagh read him action books. Auntie Geillis the classics. He was talking at two and a half and making full sentences 6 months later.

“He will never be able to attend regular school.” 

“My grandson can do anything he puts his mind to,” Murtagh growled at the special ed teacher that said this and then set out to prove him wrong. He became his personal tutor and Evan entered regular school at age eight.

“He may graduate but it will be with a special ed diploma.” 

“Dinna ye ken by now that Evan Henry Fraser can do anything?” Jamie said with a chuckle. Now he stands, in cap and gown, prepared to walk across the stage, and receive his regular diploma. 

“”Are ye ready son?” Jamie asks. They will be joining their family, Jenny, Ian, their bairns, Murtagh, and Geillis. Unfortunately, Glenda had passed a year ago but, they know she is looking down from heaven.

Aye da. I get to walk with Alisha.” Jamie smiles. Alisha Drew is the latest in a long line of his son’s crushes. The first was his first school teacher, Miss Grady. She will be in the audience today to see her favorite student graduate.

“Aye ye will. Ye will be..”

“A gentleman and honor my name. Aye da.”

Jamie is so very proud of him. He will be working full tine in the office of Lallybroch Distillery, after today. Not the partnership he had planned( that will go to Jenny and Ian's youngest Wee Ian) but not bad.

He had started teaching his son about the distillery from the beginning. He carried him around in a front carrier and talked to him about the craft of making spirits. Claire did the same at the clinic. He learned to write hiss name by tracing it in grain. Learned part off his arithmetic by measuring out the proper mix to make the” smoothest whis' ky around'. As he said when he was six.

This was around the same time when his parents discussed having another baby.

“It isn’t the fear of having another Down's baby. I really wouldn’t mind that. I just don’t want to be giving Evan less then my whole self. He is doing so well.”

“I agree Claire. He is more then enough.”

“Are you sure? I know you wanted someone to hand Lallybroch down to.”

“Aye, I am. Young Ian is eager to ken all about it. Ian and Jenny agree to have him start apprenticeship here when he is ten and three. Dinna fash Sassanech. I will have it done.”

It being surgical sterilization, so much easier on the man then the woman. It allows more freedom in their love making. That is good for they never lose their hunger for each other.

Young or wee Ian does well. His cousin discovers a talent for computers, specifically data entry. He can type at an incredible pace. He finds his place in his father's company.

They sit and hold tight to each other’s hands. Murtagh and Gillis beside them as they have been from the beginning. 

“Evan Henry Fraser!” A lot “whoop!” goes up from the audience as he steps across the stage to receive his diploma. His mother cries. His dad does too as he calls out. “You’re a brawl lad son.” 

Evan nods and waves as he walks off the stage and rejoins his classmates.

“We did it Sassanech.” Jamie says as they watch their son and his mates celebrate their graduation with some Lallybroch’s finest.

“Yes we did, he did.”

The End


End file.
